


Żyjemy tak jak śnimy – samotnie

by Prus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betowane przez najlepszą Kasię</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Budząc się pomiędzy dwoma nieruchomymi ciałami, z pełną mocą uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo niespodziewanymi ścieżkami podąża ludzki los. Teraz czuł każdą komórką swojego ciała, że jeśli to skończy się w ten sposób, jeśli nieprzytomni obok niego nie ockną się za chwilę, bo są martwi, albo jeszcze gorzej: obudzą się i powiedzą, że teraz mogą wszyscy wrócić do tego co było przedtem, on się chyba rozpadnie. Nie umiał powiedzieć, w którym momencie ta dwójka okazała się jego jedynym gwarantem jego szczęścia. Trudno powiedzieć nawet czemu to wszystko zawdzięcza, czy pomysłowi Dumbledore’a, czy słowom centaura, czy tym mugolom i ich dziwnemu urządzeniu, czy w końcu samemu Voldemortowi, skoro wszystko co się wydarzyło zostało spowodowane jedynie pragnieniem jego ostatecznego zniszczenia. Ona lubiła powtarzać, że zawdzięcza to jedynie sobie i podjęciu dobrej decyzji w odpowiednim momencie, ale on wiedział, że gdyby nie pewne zbiegi okoliczności następujące po sobie, oni nigdy nie czuliby do siebie tego, co czują... mało tego, on nawet nie pomyślałby, że to właśnie tego zawsze pragnął.

Oddychając głęboko, podniósł się ciężko na obolałych, jak każdy fragment jego ciała, łokciach i rozejrzał po pustym, zasnutym gęstą mgłą ogrodzie.

 

**Żyjemy tak jak śnimy – samotnie**

**[Joseph Conrad, _Jądro ciemności_ ]**

 

– Jeszcze jedna taka bitwa i to będzie koniec – stwierdził sucho Snape, wywołując dreszcz strachu u niemal każdej zebranej w gabinecie dyrektora osoby. Niemal, bo Harry jedynie schował głowę w dłoniach i przejechał sfrustrowany ręką po swoich rozczochranych włosach.

– To nie twoja wina – wyszeptała siedząca obok niego Hermiona, ale Harry pokręcił głową. To była jego wina. To on powinien zabić Voldemorta i to wszystko wreszcie skończyć. To o nim mówiła przepowiednia.

– Nie, Severusie, zbierzemy siły, zabezpieczymy zamek i przetrwamy, aż pan Potter... – zaczęła Minerwa, ale słysząc wydany przez pannę Granger oburzony syk wciąganego szybko powietrza, zamilkła.

– Właśnie dlatego przegramy. Jeśli wciąż będziemy tylko się bronić, nigdy nie zwyciężymy. Powinniśmy sami zaatakować – powiedział Moody, podpierając się na swojej długiej lasce.

Harry słysząc jego ogromnie zmęczony głos, widząc nową opaskę, która zakrywała miejsce, gdzie jeszcze trzy dni temu spoczywało „niemagiczne” oko i wiedząc, że ciężki płaszcz ukrywa jeszcze więcej bolesnych ran po przeraźliwych zaklęciach, poczuł jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku. Moody był słaby i nie miał już siły. Moody, którego zawsze uważano za najsilniejszego członka Zakonu. Zaraz po Dumbledorze, który zginął w jednej z pierwszych utarczek z Voldemortem. Zresztą tylko dlatego, że zdecydował się rzucić tarczę między Harry’ego i lecące śmiertelne zaklęcie, zamiast odbić to, które uśmierciło jego. Jeśli Moody zginie, to jakim cudem przetrwać mają pozostali? Jakim cudem mają wygrać?

– Pan profesor ma rację, powinniśmy zaatakować. Samo bronienie się nie pomoże nam zwyciężyć – odezwał się Ron, gdy cisza, w trakcie której każda z przebywających w pomieszczeniu osób uświadamiała sobie z całą mocą w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajdują i jak małe szanse mają na zwycięstwo, przedłużała się nieprzyjemnie.

– Ron – warknęła cicho Hermiona. Harry sam nie umiał powiedzieć, czy powinien być wdzięczny czy wkurzony, że ona jako jedyna pamięta i przypomina wszystkim, że Harry nie jest jeszcze w stanie wypełnić przepowiedni. Właściwie zaczyna już wątpić, czy kiedykolwiek będzie umiał to zrobić.

– No co?

– Hermiono... – zaczął Harry, chcąc powstrzymać ciąg logicznych argumentów, które za chwilę przytoczy dziewczyna. Argumentów, które są absolutnie prawdziwe, ale z pewnością nie pokrzepią nikogo na duchu i zdecydowanie nie sprawią, że obezwładniającego go poczucie winy zmniejszy się choć odrobinę.

– Dobrze wiesz co! – warknęła dziewczyna, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – A poza tym nie możemy zaatakować, bo nawet nie wiemy, gdzie Voldemort się ukrywa w przerwach szturmowania zamku. Jest nas za mało, byśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na zaatakowanie miejsca, gdzie znajdziemy kupę żądnych krwi śmierciożerców, nie mając nawet pewności, czy będzie wśród nich Voldemort.

– Panna Granger ma, o dziwo, rację. Atakowanie na oślep bez szans na zwycięstwo jest planem godnym prawdziwych Gryfonów.  

– Severusie, oszczędź sobie tych zgryźliwych komentarzy – przerwała mu McGonagall.

– Minerwo, nie mamy czasu na udawanie, że wszystko wygląda cacy i dbanie, by nikt nie poczuł się jak idiota, gdy najwyraźniej takim idiotą jest. Ostatni atak na Hogwart miał miejsce dwa dni temu. Połowa z nas pozostaje aktualnie albo martwa, albo torturowana niewiadomo gdzie, albo pod imperiusem Czarnego Pana. Została nas garstka i musimy dobrze te nieliczne osoby wykorzystać. A świetny pomysł, który zaprezentowali nam twoi wspaniali Gryfoni, udowadnia, że nasze szanse na przeżycie, co dopiero mówić o wygranej, są znikome – wyrzucił z siebie Snape. Harry bardzo chciałby nazwać go w tej chwili ślizgońskim dupkiem, jednak jego słowa brzmiały więcej niż słuszne.

– Ron, on ma rację – wyszeptał cicho, kładąc uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Snape wpatrywał się w Pottera, jakby spomiędzy jego rozczochranych włosów nagle wyrosły zielone czułki.

– Potter...

– Chrzanić to! – wykrzyknął Ron, wstając gwałtownie, zrzucając rękę Harry’ego i podchodząc do jednego z dużych okien. – To co niby proponujesz, Snape? Czekać tu aż wszystkich nas powybijają, to jest twój pieprzony plan?

– Uważaj na słowa, Weasley!

– Podobno nie mamy czasu na cackanie się ze sobą!

– Och, przestańcie. Kłócąc się, nic nie zdziałamy – warknęła Hermiona, jak zwykle okazując się źródłem rozsądku. Wstała z krzesła i stanęła przed Harrym, jakby chcąc zasłonić go swoim ciałem. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że następne słowa, które wypowie dziewczyna, wcale nie będę już rozsądne i raczej mu się nie spodobają. – Moim zdaniem, powinniśmy umieścić Harry’ego w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, dopóki nie odkryje, w jaki sposób może spełnić przepowiednię. Nie możemy dopuścić, by stała mu się krzywda, a jeśli będzie brał udział we wszystkich bitwach...

– Hermiono – poprosił cicho Harry, ale dziewczyna jedynie odwróciła się, by lekko pogładzić go kciukiem po policzku, kończąc ruch na jego ustach, nie pozwalając mu w ten sposób mówić.

– Wszyscy wiem, że w Harrym jest nasza jedyna nadzieja na zakończenie tego wszystkiego. Nie pozwolę, by coś mu się stało – kontynuowała i Harry nagle ze strachem uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę znaczą te słowa. To, że Hermiona jest gotowa na zrobienie tego samego, co zrobił Dumbledore. Na chronienie go, nawet kosztem własnego życia. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze ze strachu. Złapał jej delikatną dłoń przed chwilą błądzącą po jego twarzy, wstając pośpiesznie.

– Siedząc w kryjówce, nagle mnie przecież nie olśni. Jeśli ktoś ma szansę na odkrycie w jaki sposób mam wypełnić przepowiednię, to tylko ty, więc jeśli ktoś ma się ukrywać...

– Przestańcie odstawiać nam tu sceny rodem z jakiegoś taniego romansu – warknął Moody. Harry spojrzał na niego z dezorientacją, a Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko. – Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na żadne ukrywanie. Nawet jeśli Potter jeszcze nie wie jak pokonać Voldemorta, jest na tyle dobry w obronie przed czarną magią, że nie możemy pozwolić sobie na przesuwanie go do rezerwy, to samo tyczy się panny Granger.

– Ale... – jęknęła dziewczyna, wpatrując się w Harry’ego ze strachem w oczach.

I nagle Harry zrozumiał, czemu Hermiona wygląda na przestraszoną. To było oczywiste.

Nie ma już czasu na próby i plany, nadszedł czas, by wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Nawet jeśli najprawdopodobniej zakończy się to jego śmiercią. Istniała jednak maleńka nadzieja, że może wszyscy się pomylili. Może źle zrozumieli interpretację przepowiedni przez Dumbledore’a i to wcale nie starożytnego zaklęcia opartego na miłości potrzebują, może wystarczy miłość, którą Harry posiada. Miłość, która nie pozwoli mu na więcej śmierci ukochanych osób. Miłość, która pozwoli wyzwolić potrzebną nienawiść, by rzucić śmiertelne zaklęcie. Jak beznadziejnie by to nie brzmiało, ile razy nie odrzucałby tego pomysłu, zgadzając się ze wszystkimi, że takie założenie jest zupełnie bezsensowne i nielogiczne, teraz nie miał wyboru. Musiał spróbować, nawet jeśli próba zakończy się jego śmiercią i ostateczną porażką dobra. Spróbuje zabić Voldemorta.

Hermiona wiedziała, że Harry podejmie tę decyzję, wcześniej niż on choćby o niej pomyślał, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Kiwnął głową zdecydowanie, na co dziewczynie natychmiast poleciały łzy po policzku. Nawet jeśli nikt nie zwracał uwagi, co dzieje się z Harrym, Hermiona wiedziała, co właśnie postanowił. Ona zawsze zdawała się wszystko wiedzieć.

– Nie ma dyskusji, Weasley – warknął Moody, wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia. – Macie tylko szesnaście lat. To, że zostaliście zaproszeni na tę naradę, nie oznacza...

– No właśnie, dlaczego właściwie zostaliśmy tu zaproszeni? Nigdy wcześniej nie dopuszczaliście nas na spotkania Zakonu – spytał Harry, który po podjęciu decyzji poczuł się dziwnie lekko.

– Jakiś czas temu znalazłam pewne zaklęcie, które mogłoby być odpowiedzią na pana problem, panie Potter – zaczęła Minerwa. – Co prawda nie wiem do końca jak zadziała, szczególnie jeśli nie spełni się precyzyjnych i dosyć _trudnych_ warunków...

– Co to za zaklęcie? – spytał Harry, trochę zbyt agresywnie jak na to, jak dobrą wiadomość usłyszał. Ale w końcu dosłownie przed chwilą podjął już tę najtrudniejszą decyzję. Nie mogli powiedzieć, że mają plan choć pięć minut wcześniej?

– Podejrzewamy, panie Potter, że to właśnie o nim myślał Albus...

– Ale co to za zaklęcie? Pozwoli wypełnić przepowiednie? – spytał Ron.

– Mamy nadzieję, że tak. Dlatego zaprosiliśmy tu waszą trójkę.

– Trójkę? To znaczy, że... – zaczęła Hermiona.

– Tak, C _ommunitas Affectus_ może połączyć moc trojga czarodziejów.

– To znaczy, że co? Ja, Hermiona i Harry mamy rzucić na siebie to zaklęcie? – spytał Ron, wracając na środek pokoju.

– Dokładnie tak – przytaknęła McGonagall, przypatrując się im z uwagą. 

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale czemu, mając tak ważne informacje, ukryłaś to przed Zakonem? – warknął Moody, wskazują palcem w stronę nauczycielki. – Dlaczego słyszę o tym dopiero teraz? Skoro mamy możliwość pokonania tego wężowego sukinkota, to czemu kłócimy się o...

– Och, zamknij się, Moody. Nie jesteś przywódcą Zakonu, więc nikt nie ma obowiązku informować cię o wszystkim – wysyczał Snape.

– Nie mówiłam o tym nikomu oprócz Severusa, bo zaklęcie jest bardzo ryzykowne. Moim zdaniem, nie powinniśmy go nawet próbować, bo może źle się skończyć nie tylko dla pana Pottera i jego przyjaciół, ale także wszystkich obecnych przy wspólnym rzucaniu czaru. Tak właściwie, jeśli nie spełni się ścisłych warunków, które jak mówiłam nie są proste w wypadku dwóch osób, ale już dla trzech graniczą niemal z niemożliwością, w chwili rzucania zaklęcia ta trójka będzie po prostu bombą, która zabije wszystko w promieniu mili. 

– Jak bomba atomowa? – spytała Hermiona i ku zdziwieniu Harry’ego poza nim jej pytanie zdawał się rozumieć jedynie Snape, który kiwnął jej przytakująco głową.

– Jak wszystko pójdzie bardzo źle, możemy doprowadzić do śmierci ludzi z obszaru wielkości małego miasta... Podejrzewamy, że w Hiroszimie nieumiejętnie rzucono właśnie zaklęcie C _ommunitas Affectus_.

– Och – pisnęła Hermiona, ściskając mocno dłoń Harry’ego.

– Także widzisz, Moody, że musimy bardzo mocno zastanowić się, czy jesteśmy gotowi podjąć ryzyko i włożyć w ręce naszego wielkiego Pottera i jego świty broń będącą w stanie wybić całą okolicę – powiedział Snape ociekającym jadem głosem.

– Przynajmniej będziemy mieli pewność, że Voldemort i jego śmierciożecy też zginą, nawet jeśli się nie uda – stwierdził Harry cicho. Ten zwariowany pomysł przypadł mu do gustu. I tak gotował się na śmierć. I tak tylu jego przyjaciół już zginęło. Wiedział jednak, że musi uratować za wszelką cenę kilka osób. – Plan jest dobry, ale nie sądzę, że powinienem zrobić to z Hermioną i Ronem. Na przykład Snape ma większą moc i znajdzie się jeszcze ktoś trzeci. My rzucimy zaklęcie, a wszyscy inni jakby co będą mogli ewakuować się jak najdalej.

Snape popatrzył na Pottera z lekko rozbawionym uśmieszkiem.

– Panie Potter, doceniam pana wiarę w moją siłę magiczną, ale dobrze wiemy, że nie o to panu chodzi. Pana gotowość ofiarowania siebie w ofierze jest godna podziwu, oczywiście – prychnął cicho. – Ale obawiam się, że włączenie mojej skromnej osoby w ten plan będzie na tyle efektowne, że łatwiej będzie poprosić naszych drogich przyjaciół mugoli, by zrzucili na nas wspomnianą już bombę atomową.  

– Co to znaczy? – warknął Harry.

– To znaczy, Potter, że zaklęcie opiera się na miłości, kretynie. Jeśli skrycie nie pałasz do mnie namiętnym uczuciem, raczej nic z tego nie będzie. Zresztą nawet jeśli tak, to i tak nic z tego, bo ja z całą pewnością nie odwzajemniam czegoś takiego i nigdy nie będę. Nie w tym wszechświecie.

Policzki Harry’ego zapiekły od rozlewającego się po nim rumieńca oburzenia i wściekłości.

– Na czym dokładnie polegają te warunki? – spytała cicho Hermiona, wciąż mocno ściskając rękę Harry’ego.

– Na tym, że czarodzieje łączący swoją magię muszą czuć do siebie dokładnie to samo – odpowiedziała nauczycielka. 

– Och – pisnęła Hermiona, przygryzając wargę.

– Ale my się nie kochamy, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale nie... – zaczął Ron, ściskając drugą rękę dziewczyny. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy chłopak znów się do nich dosiał. 

– Właśnie o to chodzi. Dlatego, że jesteście przyjaciółmi, to zaklęcie ma szansę powodzenia, bo romantyczne czy namiętne uczucia są zbyt niestabilne, zbyt niebezpieczne. Przyjacielska miłość ma szansę być na równym poziomie u trzech osób. Razem z Severusem obserwowaliśmy was przez ostatnie kilka dni i ten twierdzi, że istnieje duża szansa powodzenia. Ja jestem bardziej sceptyczna, ale sądzę, że należy dać wam zdecydować. Kto lepiej niż wy będzie wiedzieć, co do siebie czujecie.

 _To jest pytanie_ , pomyślał Harry. Czy czuł to samo do Rona co do Hermiony? Teoretycznie tak, oboje byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i za każdego z nich byłby gotowy oddać życie. Ale czy to znaczy, że kocha ich w ten sam sposób?

Rona polubił od pierwszej chwili. Ron jest jego najlepszym kumplem, któremu może powiedzieć wszystko, z którym można się wygłupiać, grać w szachy, eksplodującego durnia i wymykać się do kuchni pod peleryną niewidką. Rodzina Rona traktuje go jak członka rodziny i on też czuje się często, jakby Ron był jego bratem.

A Hermiona?

Hermionie nie można było wszystkiego powiedzieć, Hermiona za bardzo się martwiła i przejmowała (Harry obwiniał o to fakt, że była dziewczyną), ale jednocześnie bardzo często nie trzeba było jej nic mówić, bo ona i tak wszystko wiedziała i rozumiała. Hermiona okazywała mu wsparcie w trudnych momentach, gdy Ron sam tego wsparcia oczekiwał. Hermiona dawała z siebie wszystko co mogła, nie prosząc o nic w zamian.

Od jakiegoś czasu Harry miał wrażenie, że Hermiona jest mu jednak odrobinę bliższa, czy to dlatego, że oboje nie mają nikogo więcej, podczas gdy Ron ma całą swoją rodzinę, czy dlatego, że w tych trudnych czasach więcej jest chwil, gdy potrzebuje wspierającej Hermiony niż wymagającego pocieszenia Rona.

A może chodzi jedynie o ten wyraz w brązowych oczach, który pojawia się za każdym razem, gdy dziewczyna na niego patrzy, ten sam wyraz, który on musi posyłać jej. Spojrzenie mówiące: „najbardziej się boję, że stanie się wam krzywda i nie będę w stanie nic zrobić”. Czy Ron też patrzy na nich w ten sposób, a Harry jedynie nie nauczył się tego dostrzegać? A może czuje to samo, ale nie pokazuje tego po sobie?

– To może się udać – stwierdził po chwili Ron i Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest zdziwiony, że to nie Hermiona wypowiedziała te słowa jako pierwsza. Dziewczyna schowała twarz w dłoniach z łokciami opartymi o kolana i oddychała głęboko.

Harry spojrzał prosto w oczy Ronowi, szukając w nich jakiegoś potwierdzenia, jakiegoś zapewnienia. Nie wiedział, czy naprawdę je tam odnalazł, czy jedynie bardzo mocno tego chciał, ale także kiwnął głową.

– Tak.

Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, podniosła się i nie patrząc na żadnego z nich, dodała cicho:

– Spróbujmy.

 

&

 

Draco Malfoy od dłuższego czasu nie miał ochoty podążać śladami swojego ojca. Tak dokładnie to od chwili, gdy na mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu zorientował się, że pod jedną z odrażających masek, torturujący głupich mugoli, jest jego ojciec, zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Być może spowodował to wygląd zapłakanej mugolskiej kobiety, której bieliznę pokazywał całemu światu jego ojciec, może obleśnie komentarze jego towarzyszy, a może to jedynie w jego życiu nadszedł ten okres, gdy dziecko wchodzi w okres buntu. Być może była to kombinacja tych wszystkich czynników. Tak czy inaczej, następnego dnia, gdy teleportowali się w końcu do domu i skacowany ojciec krzyczał na matkę, bo ta zbyt głośno oddychała, Draco Malfoy stwierdził, że nigdy nie będzie taki jak Lucjusz. Zaczął od rozkazania skrzatowi ścięcia swoich długich, hodowanych od małego na wzór ojca włosów. Skończył na postanowieniu przyłączenia się do drużyny Pottera parę lat później.

Być może nie było to zbyt mądre z jego strony, skoro ekipa Pottera jak na razie zdawała się przegrywać, ale z drugiej strony, jeśli Snape wciąż był z nimi, to znak, że muszą mieć ukrytego asa w rękawie. W końcu Draco nie znał prawdziwszego Ślizgona niż opiekun jego domu, a  żaden Ślizgon nie pakowałby się w z góry przegraną sprawę. I Draco też nie zamierzał.

Pewnego ranka, budząc się z zupełnym zdezorientowaniem czy koszmar z Czarnym Panem w roli głównej był rzeczywistością czy jedynie snem, stwierdził, że zwycięstwo tego sukinsyna nie będzie wcale zwycięstwem Dracona, że naprawdę woli, by zwyciężył Potter i jego szlamowaci przyjaciele, bo wtedy nikt nie będzie torturował jego matki tylko dlatego, że miała nieszczęście wyjść za takiego nieudacznika jak jej mąż. Nikt nie będzie kazał mu zabijać jakichś dzieciaków, nawet jeśli tylko mugolkskich, ale jednak dzieciaków, jedynie dla wątpliwej przyjemności patrzenia na to. Nie będzie musiał udawać, że czuje jakikolwiek szacunek do faceta z pyskiem węża zamiast twarzy.

Pakując do szkolnej torby parę niezbędnych rzeczy, zastanawiał się, czy ktoś uwierzy w jego nagłą miłość do Pottera, nawet jeśli mistrzowsko zagraną (w końcu co jak co, ale przez kilka lat potrafił udawać szacunek do ojca, który z pewnością nie będzie mógł uwierzyć, gdy zorientuje się, co zrobił jego wierny syn), czy powinien jednak szczerze powiedzieć, że Pottera wciąż nienawidzi, ale wężonosego nienawidzi jednak trochę bardziej.

Schodząc na palcach po schodach, by móc dostać się do kominka w salonie i przez niego dotrzeć do Hogsmeade, usłyszał podniesione głosy w gabinecie ojca. Było wcześnie, a Lucjusz zwykle spał do późna, więc Draco zaciekawiony stanął pod drzwiami. Z jego ojcem kłócili się ciotka Bella z jak zwykle gorliwie przytakującym jej mężem. Po kilku minutach Draco zorientował się o co się kłócą i wtedy postanowienie natychmiastowej ucieczki wydało się jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjne. Mając nadzieję, że jego matka też w porę zmądrzeje i pójdzie w jego ślady, wkroczył do kominka, by zacząć nowe życie jako zdrajca rodziny.

 _Ciekawe, jak szybko zostanę usunięty z rodzinnego gobelinu,_ było jego ostatnią myślą w Dworze Malfoyów.

 

&

 

Kiedy chłopcy podjęli decyzję, że zaryzykują wypróbowanie starożytnego zaklęcia, Hermiona musiała się z nimi zgodzić. Nawet jeśli miała bardzo złe przeczucia. A dokładniej mówiąc, była po prostu przerażona. Nie tym, że sama może zginąć. Nawet nie do końca tym, że mogą zginąć Ron i Harry. Przerażała ją myśl, że zginie ona, oni i wszyscy naokoło, tylko dlatego, że popełniła błąd. Obezwładniła ją myśl, że to przez nią wszystko się skończy tragicznie. Z drugiej strony nie umiała stanowczo powiedzieć „nie”. Nie była w stanie spojrzeć w oczy Harry’emu i posłać go na pewną śmierć (co ten z pewnością zrobi, gdy zrezygnują z tego cholernego zaklęcia) tylko dlatego, że ona nie była pewna. Musiała w sobie tą pewność znaleźć.

Dlatego siedząc między nimi nad jeziorem, gdy każde z nich było zbyt niepewne co powinno teraz powiedzieć i co powinno zrobić, to ona zaczęła rozmowę, którą nakazała im McGonagall.

– Kocham was. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak uratowaliście mnie przed trollem. Jak trafiliśmy razem do Puszka. Jak zanieśliśmy Norberta na wieżę. Jak uratowaliśmy Syriusza i Hardodzioba... – Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że połowę z tych wspomnień dotyczą tylko jej i Harry’ego, zamilkła przestraszona, że Ron się zorientuje już teraz, że to jednak do Harry’ego czuje coś intensywniejszego niż do niego. I przede wszystkim, że ona to sobie uświadomi i stanie się to prawdą i wszystko będzie na nic. _Nie prawda_ , krzyknęła na siebie w myślach, _kocham Rona tak samo jak Harry’ego. Ani trochę mniej_!

– A pamiętacie, jak wylądowaliśmy na diabelskich sidłach i Hermiona zapomniała, że jest czarodziejką? – spytał Ron, wybuchając śmiechem. Dziewczyna z ulgą dołączyła się do niego. Tak, kochała przecież Rona, za poczucie humoru i ciepły dźwięk jego śmiechu. Kochała jak najlepszego przyjaciela.

Harry przyglądał się im z wielkim uśmiechem i iskierkami rozbawienia w zielonych jak świeża trawa oczach. Och, jak Hermiona uwielbiała ten kolor.

– Albo jak Hermiona przywaliła Malfoyowi? – dodał po chwili Harry, sprawiając, że przyciszający powoli śmiech rozbrzmiał z nową siłą.

Wspominali przeszłe wspólne wydarzenia, wybuchali śmiechem wciąż i wciąż, aż Hermiona uwierzyła, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo zawsze przecież im się udawało, zawsze byli we trójkę i we trójkę rozwiązywali wszystkie przeciwności. To wydawało się oczywiste, że zakończyć tę bezsensowną wojnę też powinni w takim samym składzie.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał w pewnym momencie Ron, gdy Hermiona powoli zapadała w drzemkę na ciepłych, odbijających się od jeziora promieniach słońca. W tamtej chwili wierzyła mu całym sercem.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Nie musiał zastanawiać się, co powinien powiedzieć Potterowi, bo od kiedy wyszedł z kominka w Trzech Miotłach nie widział go ani razu. To znaczy – widział, ale zawsze z daleka, siedzącego nad jeziorem razem z durną Granger i kretynem Weasleyem, śmigającego po boisku na swojej głupiej Błyskawicy albo wymykającego się do kuchni na drugim końcu korytarza. Draco uważał to za mocno niesprawiedliwe, skoro on musiał ciągle pracować.

Po okazaniu czegoś podobnego do zdziwionego niepokoju za pomocą wykrzywienia ust na jego widok, Snape stwierdził, że skoro nikt poza nim i tak nie zamierza ufać Draco, to równie dobrze mogą przyczynić się do zwycięstwa Zakonu, przygotowując razem eliksiry. Na początku Draco spodobał się ten pomysł. Po pierwsze nie będzie musiał spędzać czasu z jakimiś durnymi Gryfonami, bezskutecznie udowadniając im, że nie ma wcale zamiaru rzucić w nich jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem, jak tylko się odwrócą. Po drugie zawsze lubił robić to w czym jest dobry, a eliksiry zdecydowanie można nazwać jego dziedziną. Ale myślał tak, dopóki nie zorientował się, że Potter, Granger i Weasley całymi dniami szwendają się po zamku albo błoniach, nie robiąc absolutnie nic. Gdy po całym dniu destylowania odchodów jednorożca (najbardziej śmierdząca robota na świecie, serio!), napotkał Weasleya napychającego się słodyczami, wylegującego się na dziedzińcu – nie wytrzymał i wyzwał go między innymi od śmierdzących leni, a ten idiota śmiał wypomnieć mu, że w tym momencie z nich dwóch to raczej Draco może zostać określony tym przymiotnikiem, nie Weasley. Do pojedynku nie doszło jedynie przez McGonagall, która swoim najbardziej nadętym tonem wygłosiła mowę o potrzebie pojednania. I co gorsze, musiała następnie poskarżyć się Severusowi, bo gdy Draco przyszedł rano do pracowni, ten spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, mrużąc dziwnie powieki.

– Nie zniżaj się do poziomu Gryfonów, młodzieńcze. Bardzo cię proszę – powiedział mu najzimniejszym tonem, który oznaczał największy poziom irytacji.

– Ale oni całe dnie nic… – zaczął tłumaczyć się Draco, jednak uniesiona brew nauczyciela, wyrażająca więcej niż największe złośliwości, powstrzymała go od kontynowania.

– Lepiej, Draco, by dobrze się bawili, póki jeszcze mogą i wierz mi, nie chciałbyś być na ich miejscu – odpowiedział Severus, wracając do mieszania w kociołku i dając tym do zrozumienia, że dalsza dyskusja jest zupełnie bezcelowa.

Draco wykrzywił wargi i zajął się krojeniem wnętrzności druzgotka, nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej. Nie był jednak idiotą. Domyślił się, że Potter ze swoją świtą ma do wykonania jakieś straszne zadanie, które zaważy na całej wojnie i nie, nie zazdrościł im. Niech sobie grają w quidditcha, gdy on musi brudzić się aż po łokcie obślizgłymi flakami, jeśli oni w odpowiednim momencie mają pobrudzić sobie dłonie w bardziej metaforyczny sposób i nadstawić skórę za wszystkich innych. Draco nie miał nigdy zamiaru zrobić czegoś tak idiotycznego.

Szkoda, że życie często polega na tym, że czynimy dokładnie to, czego planowaliśmy nigdy nie robić.

 

&

 

 _Byli przygotowani._ Znali słowa zaklęcia, ruch różdżki i spodziewane rezultaty połączenia „składników”. Przekonywał sam siebie Harry, siedząc na parapecie wieży astronomicznej i obserwując małą kropkę ucznia kręcącego się przy szklarni. Lubił tu przesiadywać. Lubił patrzeć na ziemię, która tutaj wydawała się tak odległa lub wpatrywać się w niebo, które zdawało się tak bliskie. Lubił przebywać sam, izolując się od ludzi i ich współczujących, wyczekujących lub rozczarowanych spojrzeń. Czasami żałował, że przepowiednia nie została tajemnicą tak, jak chciał tego Dumbledore, że jego decyzja o powiedzeniu kilku najbliższym osobom o swoim przeznaczeniu skończyła się rozpowszechnieniem tej informacji na całą Wielką Brytanię, a przynajmniej na jej magiczną część. Gdy myślał o tym, jak dużo inni od niego oczekiwali, coś zaciskało mu się na żołądku. A gdy myślał o tym, jak wiele osób zginęło, bo on nie był w stanie tych oczekiwań spełnić, miewał nawet problemy ze złapaniem oddechu.

Obserwował czarną sowę odróżniającą się od jasnego nieba i przypatrywał się, jak robi się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, a jednocześnie próbował nie pozwalać sobie na myślenie o tym, co przerażało go najbardziej. Jednak niechciane myśli mają to do siebie, że nie pozwalają się ignorować. I po chwili myślał już tylko o tym, jak bardzo jest przerażony.

Bał się, że straci Rona i Hermionę. Miał przeczucie, że to całe pradawne zaklęcie nie skończy się dobrze. Nawet jeśli jego oceny z wróżbiarstwa nie były imponujące i nigdy nie czuł w sobie żadnego wewnętrznego oka, wiedział z całą pewnością, że przez to zaklęcie straci któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół. Mówiąc szczerze, od śmierci Cho przeczuwał, że wcześniej czy później zginą także Ron i Hermiona. Śmierć Syriusza, Dumbledore’a, Lupina, Hanny i Neville'a tylko go w tym utwierdziła. Każdy, kto stawał się mu bliski, ginął. A skoro Hermiona i Ron zawsze byli tymi najważniejszymi, ich śmierć zdawała się nieunikniona…

„Czarnowidztwo jest równie okropne jak czarnoksięstwo”, powiedziała kiedy Hanna, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcami po jego włosach.

„Życie nie jest równaniem matematycznym ze stałymi, które zawsze muszą się spełnić” usłyszał od Remusa, uśmiechającego się do niego smutno znad filiżanki parującej herbaty.

 „Może i jesteś wybrańcem, ale nie oznacza to, że świat kręci się wokół ciebie” wytknął mu Neville, trafiając łokciem w żebro.

Harry westchnął ciężko, wdychając zimne powietrze i próbując zagłuszyć ból wywołany wspomnieniami przyjaciół i móc skupić się jedynie na przesłaniu słów, które próbowali mu przekazać.

– Wszystko skończy się dobrze – wyszeptał, by poczuć słowa na języku i dzięki temu być w stanie w nie uwierzyć. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić sobie na wątpliwości czy okazanie jak bardzo się boi przy Ronie i Hermionie. Szczególnie przy niej, skoro ta jakimś cudem umiała rozpoznać wszystkiego jego emocje.

 _Teoretycznie byli przygotowani_ , ponownie przekonywał sam siebie Harry.

Zaklęcie miało zostać rzucone w dwóch etapach. Pierwszy z nich, gdy tylko bitwa się rozpocznie, to połączenie ich trójki w jedność. McGonagall wytłumaczyła im, że pierwszy etap będzie dosyć podobny do pradawnego, od dawna nie używanego zaklęcia małżeńskiego, które łączy małżonków w jedność w każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie. Ron pisnął ze strachem w tym momencie, ale nauczycielka uspokoiła ich, że w tym wypadku jednością będą jedynie w kwestii magii i emocji, że będą potrafili wyczuć silne uczucia pozostałych, że jeśli jedno z nich rzuci zaklęcie, wyciek magii poczuje każdy z nich i możliwie, że jeśli chodzi o jedność ciała, będą czuli potrzebę trzymania się blisko siebie.

Następnym etapem będzie rzucenie czaru zabijającego. Z połączoną magią pochodzącą od trzech silnie związanych osób, nawet zwykłe wyczarowanie tarczy odbijającej mordercze zaklęcie może być śmiertelne w skutkach, więc nie powinni obawiać się, że nie będą w stanie rzucić niewybaczalnego.

Wszystko brzmiałoby dużo lepiej, gdyby każde ze zdań wypowiedzianych przez McGonagall nie było poprzedzane przez „powinno” lub kończone słowem „najprawdopodobniej”.  

 _Ale mieli plan_ , jak powtarzał z determinacją Ron. A to już coś. Mieli plan, więc mieli szansę na zwycięstwo. Nawet jeśli niewielką.

Harry siedział na parapecie wystarczająco długo, by przejąć spokój bezchmurnego nieba. Potrafił uwierzyć, że wszystko skończy się dobrze a jego obawy to jedynie zabobony, które na pewno się nie sprawdzą.

Więc gdy dostrzegł na horyzoncie nienaturalnie ciemne chmury, tylko przez ułamek sekundy pozwolił sobie myśleć, że to jedynie burza. Gdy zeskoczył z parapetu, by stanąć na równe nogi i usłyszał pierwszy łomot, już nie udawał, że to grzmot błyskawicy.

Wypadł z wieży astronomicznej, biegł przez długie korytarze i niekończące się schody, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Sali Pamięci, gdzie według planu we trójkę mieli się spotkać, gdy bitwa się rozpocznie. Wybuchy stawały się coraz głośniejsze i przebiegając przez korytarz na drugim piętrze, Harry musiał aż zatrzymać się na chwilę, by złapać równowagę, gdy cały zamek się zatrząsnął. Pokonał ostatnie schody i już wiedział, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku, bo w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się drzwi do Sali Pamięci, widniała ogromna wyrwa w ścianie.

Pokój Pamięci, podobnie jak Wielka Sala i część Sali Wejściowej nie istniały. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, czują narastającą w nim panikę. Hermiona i Ron byli w środku i do ich śmierci nie potrzeba było nawet tego cholernego zaklęcia. Stał na dole schodów, nie będąc w stanie się nawet poruszyć.

– Harry! – Usłyszał kobiece wołanie i wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

– Tu jestem! – zawołał, obracając się wokół własnej osi, by zobaczyć, skąd woła go przyjaciółka. Hermiona trzymała się kurczowo ściany tuż przy wejściu do lochów. – Nic ci nie jest?

– Byłam w lochach, kiedy się zaczęło. To musiało być zaklęcie bombardio rzucone przez samego Voldemorta. Nikt inny nie jest tak potężny, by rozwalić taki fragment zamku.

– Ron?

– Nie zdążyłby. Poszedł do Hogsmeade, bo jego brat miał przyjechać pomóc z zaklęciami ochronnymi.

– Trochę za późno – warknął Harry. Wiedząc, że jego przyjaciele nie zginęli pod gruzami zamku, mógł już normalnie oddychać i zacząć myśleć. – Jakim cudem przedarli się bez żadnych problemów? Czy McGonagall nie mówiła, że założyli tyle zaklęć ochronnych, że zanim dostaną się w pobliże zamku, minie minimum pół godziny?

– Harry, a skąd wiedzieli, że mają rozwalić właśnie Salę Pamięci? Ktoś nas zdradził i to ktoś, kto znał dużo ważnych informacji.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi ustami. Tak mało osób wiedziało o całym planie. Jak mieli zwyciężyć, skoro nawet w tak wąskim gronie był zdrajca, podkopujący każdy z ich planów? Najprawdopodobniej ten sam zdrajca, który rozpowszechnił informację o przepowiedni. Ten, przez którego tyle bitew skończyło się tak wielkimi stratami.

– Musimy znaleźć Rona i rzucić zaklęcie – rozkazał z determinacją Harry. Jego słowa ledwo wybrzmiały, gdy przez ogromną dziurę w murze przeleciało pierwsze śmiercionośne zaklęcie.

– I musimy znaleźć miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli w spokoju się skupić. Wiesz, że z klątwami nad głową nie zdołamy wymówić poprawienie tej okropnej inkantacji potrzebnej do pierwszego etapu – powiedziała Hermiona, ciągnąc go za rękę, by ukrył się razem z nią za jednym z wielkich kawałków gruzu.

– Najpierw musimy znaleźć Rona. Jak byś wróciła na jego miejscu?

– Ja bym wróciła jednym z tajemnych przejść, ale to Ron. Z pewnością będzie biegł przez błonia.

Harry prychnął krótkim śmiechem.

– Jak dobrze go znasz, masz rację. Musimy niezauważeni dostać się na błonia. Myślisz, że powinniśmy założyć na siebie pelerynę?

– Pod nią będzie nam jedynie niewygodnie. Nie, biegnijmy tak.

Harry obrócił się i niemal automatycznie rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, słysząc świst zaklęcia. Uczestniczyli już w tylu bitwach, że walka przychodziła mu zupełnie naturalnie, tak jakby urodził się do odbijania śmiertelnych zaklęć.

Hermiona zatrzymała się w jednej z wnęk tuż przy wyjściu, przyciągnęła Harry’ego do siebie i przytuliła mocno.

– Uda się, Harry. Pamiętasz, nam zawsze się wszystko udaje – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy, czując w swoich ramionach ciepło jej ciała, dodając sobie odwagi tym wrażeniem i zapominając o wszystkich czarnych myślach zajmujących go całkowicie jeszcze kilka minut temu.

– Nam zawsze wszystko się udaje – powtórzył i wypuścił ją z objęć, od razu łapiąc jej rękę. Pociągnął ją na błonia, między walczących czarodziejów.

 

&

 

Gdy rozległ się pierwszy wybuch, Draco znajdował się w szklarni numer trzy, kłócąc się ze Sprout, która nie chciała dać mu ostatnich lisków słonecznika żarłocznego, potrzebnych do jednej z maści na poparzenia słoneczne.

– A jeśli ktoś spędzi za dużo czasu na słońcu w czasie jakiejś bitwy, będzie chciała mu pani powiedzieć, że nie możemy mu pomóc, bo nie chciała się pani podzielić głupimi liśćmi? To nie ja wymyślałem zamówienia, tylko ta stara pielęgniarka, więc to z nią niech sobie pani dyskutuje... – Dalszy ciąg zrzędliwej wypowiedzi Draco został zagłuszony przez głośny wybuch, po którym Draco w sumie zapomniał co chciał dalej powiedzieć. Gapił się na niebo, gdzie unosiła się wielka smuga dymu, przesłaniająca słońce.

– To wschodnia brama – powiedziała nauczycielka, podnosząc dłonie do ust. – Nadchodzą – dodała, tak jakby Draco sam nie mógł się tego domyśleć. Przez chwilę stali osłupieli, aż kobieta otrząsnęła się i wybiegła pośpiesznie ze szklarni, nie zaszczycając Malfoya nawet spojrzeniem.

Draco nie przejął się tym. Tak naprawdę nawet się ucieszył, że nauczycielka nie kazała mu niczego robić. Dzięki temu bez problemu zrealizuje swój plan. Wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni spodni i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Tak ukryty wyszedł ostrożnie ze szklarni i schował się wśród najbliższych drzew Zakazanego Lasu. W ten sposób miał zamiar przeczekać całą bitwę. W końcu to, że przyłączył się do strony Pottera, nie oznacza, że ma zamiar za kogoś ginąć, prawda? W końcu od tego są Potter i jego świta.

 

&

 

Brakowało jej tchu. Biegli między błyskami morderczych zaklęć, kurczowo trzymając się za ręce i starając się trafić przez ramię jak największą liczbę wrogów niemal na oślep rzucanymi czarami.

– Ron! – wykrzyknął nagle Harry, a Hermionie serce podjechało do gardła na desperacką nutę w jego głosie.

Obróciła się, by zobaczyć na co patrzy Harry i nie umiała zdusić okrzyku grozy opuszczającego jej usta.

Ron został schwytany przez wierzbę bijącą, która uderzała jego bezwładnym ciałem o ziemię z taką siłą, że czuć było drgania pod ich stopami.

– Ron! – powtórzył Harry, wypuszczając jej dłoń i pobiegł w kierunku przyjaciela.

Hermiona oczami wyobraźni wyraźnie zobaczyła, jak druga gałąź drzewa porywa bezmyślnego i zbyt brawurowego Harry’ego i jak traci ich obu. Jak zostaje całkiem sama.

Jeszcze zanim Harry zdążył podbiec wystarczająco blisko, by wierzba zdołała go wyczuć, Hermiona wypowiedziała zaklęcie paraliżujące. Ramiona Harry’ego przywarły do jego tułowia, a jego kolana wyprostowały się nienaturalnie, przewracając jego zupełnie sztywną postać na ziemię.

– Przepraszam, Harry. Przepraszam – powtarzała raz za razem jak w transie, podbiegając do niego i sapiąc przy tym ciężko, przeciągnęła go w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie powinien być choć odrobinę bezpieczniejszy. Dopiero gdy położyła go pod jednym z drzew, pobiegła z powrotem ratować drugą część ich trójki.

Ron wydawał się zupełnie bezwładny i nieprzytomny. Hermiona wolała nie myśleć, że mogło to oznaczać, że był martwy. Wierzba wyraźnie znudziła się zabawą z nie dającą jej wyzwania ofiarą i jedynie trzymała chłopaka w górze, od czasu do czasu leniwie zaczepiając o niego gałęziami. Dziewczyna wiedziała doskonale, że jak tylko się zbliży, drzewo z przyjemnością zajmie się dla odmiany nią. Przeszła na około rośliny, szukając charakterystycznego sęku, który pozwoli ją unieruchomić, po drodze powalając dwóch śmierciożerców, którzy napatoczyli się w zasięg jej różdżki.

Na jednym z zebrań Zakonu, które podsłuchiwali za pomocą Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, nauczyciele omawiali zlikwidowanie problematycznej wierzby, która podczas jednej z wcześniejszych bitew zabiła Colina Cleverta. Argumenty McGonagall zostały całkowicie zmiażdżone przez Moody’ego, który przypomniał, że przez to samo drzewo zginęło trzech śmierciożerców. Obserwując bladego jak śmierć Rona, Hermiona przeklinała Szalonookiego w myślach.

W końcu udało jej się dostrzec sęk i wcisnęła go za pomocą ułamanej gałęzi i zaklęcia lewitującego. Drzewo znieruchomiało i wypuściło ze swoich szpon chłopaka, który spadł na ziemię z głośnym pacnięciem. Hermiona podbiegła do niego, z gardłem wypełnionym strachem i powstrzymywanymi łzami. Odciągnęła go z dala od zasięgu drzewa i dopiero wtedy przyłożyła głowę do jego piersi.

– Proszę, Ron. Proszę – powtarzała przerażona, zaciskając w pięściach jego szatę. Serce dudniło jej w uszach tak głośno, że nie mogła usłyszeć tego tak potrzebnego dźwięku z jego piersi.

Nie zdążyła drżącymi palcami wyczuć jego pulsu na szyi. Za plecami poczuła ruch i wyćwiczona kilkoma bitwami, w których refleks nie raz ratował życie jej i jej przyjaciołom, automatycznie odwróciła się z wyciągniętą różdżką.

Gdy zobaczyła, że zza pagórka wynurza się postać samego Voldemorta, zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić sobie na zwymiotowanie i utratę przytomności, choć tak strasznie tego w tej chwili pragnęła. Miała dwójkę zupełnie bezbronnych najbliższych przyjaciół do obrony przed najniebezpieczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie. 

 

&

 

Miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Hermionę, używając najgorszych przekleństw, których nauczył się od Dudleya w czasie wakacji. Jak mogła zrobić coś takiego? Jak mogła zmusić go do bezczynnego leżenia, gdy tak bardzo potrzebowała jego pomocy, gdy to on powinien stanąć przed nią i Ronem i oddać za nich życie. Jak mogła zmusić go, by patrzył bezsilnie jak sprawdzają się jego najgorsze obawy. Czuł ból w błyskawicy i wiedział, kto się zbliża, wcześniej niż zauważyła to zielonkawa z przerażenia dziewczyna. Mógł dokładnie dostrzec jej przerażone spojrzenia posłane w jego stronę a następnie w kierunku nieprzytomnego Rona, gdy próbowała zdecydować, kogo powinna strzec.

– Rona, głupia. Rona. Wybierz Rona – powtarzał w myślach desperacko.

Z uczuciem jakiejś chorej ulgi obserwował, jak dziewczyna wstaje na trzęsących się nogach, by zasłonić swoim ciałem nieprzytomnego rudzielca, zamiast biec w jego stronę.

Ból w bliźnie stawał się coraz silniejszy. Gdyby Harry nie był sparaliżowany, z pewnością zwijałby się już z krzykiem na ustach.

Gdy Voldemort zatrzymał się przed dziewczyną z przerażającym uśmiechem na swojej wężowej twarzy, ból stał się nie do zniesienia. Oślepił Harry’ego swoją mocą i tak Potter nie mógł nawet obserwować, jak jego najbliżsi – jak jedyne żyjące osoby, które kocha – zostają bezlitośnie zabici.

Było mu niedobrze, kręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł nagle dziwny rodzaj zimna. Wiedział, że to śmierć najbliższych mu osób, śmierć ostatnich osób, które go kochają, musiała zwielokrotnić zwykły ból blizny. Dlatego wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy w pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że ból unosi jego sztywne ciało w górę. Oślepiony, ogłuszony, nie czuł żadnego zapachu ani smaku w wyschniętych ustach. Pozbawiony wszystkiego co się liczyło, pozbawiony zmysłów, miał wrażenie jakby ktoś brutalnie walnął jego głową w pień drzewa.

Potem była tylko ciemność.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

– Niech to szlag. Jasna cholera – klął Draco ukryty pomiędzy drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie.

Obserwował szalony bieg Pottera z Granger, pozwalając sobie nawet przyznać przed samym sobą, że jest pod wrażeniem ich umiejętności walki. Rzucali zaklęcia niemal od niechcenia, za każdym razem bezbłędnie trafiając przeciwników, którzy padali przed nimi niczym rażeni gromem. Malfoy był już nawet w stanie przyznać, że może rzeczywiście zostawienie w rękach Pottera i jego przyjaciół całej wojny nie było takim idiotycznym pomysłem, jak zawsze twierdził.

A potem dostrzegł jak Granger powala Wybrańca i zastanawiał się, czy to on przedawkował jakieś niebezpieczne opary halucynogenne w czasie tworzeniu ostatnich eliksirów, czy to Granger najadła się szaleju.

Draco gapił się na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami i dzięki Merlinowi za zaklęcie kameleona, które wcześniej na siebie rzucił, bo z pewnością on także zostałby zabity i zakopany w środku lasu przez tę maniaczkę, jako niechciany świadek jej zabójstwa Wybrańca, bo dziewczyna przyciągnęła nieruchome ciało Pottera niemal pod nos Draco.

Dopiero słysząc szepty jej przeprosin, zorientował się, że Potter nie jest jeszcze martwy, a gdy dziewczyna pobiegła krążyć wokół tego szalonego drzewa, zorientował się, że wisi tam brakująca część złotej trójcy.

Zachowanie Granger wciąż nie miało dla niego najmniejszego sensu, ale przynajmniej z ulgą, do której nie przyznałby się nawet na torturach, stwierdził, że świat nie stanął jeszcze na głowie i Granger nie zarzyna swoich przyjaciół bez powodu. Starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, zdołał nawet odejść kilka kroków od Pottera.

Zamierzał właśnie wdrapać się na jedno z drzew, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł między pniami charakterystyczny biały kolor. Kolor jego włosów. Które były identyczne z tymi posiadanymi przez jego ojca. Wyjrzał ostrożnie zza pnia i dostrzegł coś o wiele, wiele gorszego. Właściwie powinien powiedzieć _kogoś_.

Czarny Pan otoczony grupą swoich ulubieńców zmierzał prosto na Granger i nieprzytomnego Weasleya.

Draco później wiele razy zastanawiał się, co takiego spowodowało jego zawrócenie do nieprzytomnego Pottera zamiast logiczniejszej i bardziej rozsądnej pośpiesznej ucieczki. Nigdy nie umiał odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, ale faktem było, że stał w cieniu drzew i widział Hermionę Granger patrzącą na niego przez chwilę z desperacją i po chwili wstającą na drżących nogach, aby zmierzyć się z podniesioną głową z cholernym wężonosym i jego świtą. Wiedząc przecież doskonale, że nie ma najmniejszych szans.

Draco stał chwilę jak sparaliżowany, aż w końcu uświadomił sobie co powinien teraz zrobić. Rzucił na sztywnego Pottera to samo zaklęcie, którym ukrył siebie i wyciszając obszar wokół nich, uniósł go i zaczął ciągnąć w głąb lasu.

Wszystko wydawało się iść świetnie, aż Draco poczuł się troszkę zbyt pewnie i przestał uważać na to co robi. Wtedy (zupełnie przez przypadek, naprawdę!) walnął sztywną głową Pottera w jedno z drzew. Łomot był całkiem głośny i brzmiał, jakby mógł uszkodzić Wybrańcowi jego głupią łepetynę całkiem mocno, ale jedyne czym mógł martwić się Draco, to to czy nie zostaną wykryci. Na szczęście przypomniał sobie o rzuconym wcześniej zaklęciu wyciszającym. W myślach chwaląc pod niebiosa swoją przezorność, transportował Pottera w głąb lasu.

 

&

 

Jej nogi przestały drgać, gdy tylko spojrzała w obleśnie czerwone oczy. Podniosła wysoko brodę i zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce. Nie okazała strachu ani odrobinę, nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

– Proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy. Szlamowata przyjaciółeczka naszego drogiego Pottera – powiedział Voldemort, pokazując żółte, paskudne zęby w czymś na kształt karykatury uśmiechu.

Hermiona jedynie podniosła ironicznie prawą brew.

– Jest odważniutka, jak słodko – zaśmiała się Bellatrix, stojąca u boku swego pana. Hermiona dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że wokół Voldemorta stoi pół tuzina śmierciożerców. Oprócz Lestrange i jej męża, rozpoznała także starego Malfoya.

 – W takim razie, może tobie, tak dla odmiany, uda się bez jąkania i drgawek ze strachu powiedzieć, gdzie ukrywa się Potter? – spytał Czarny Pan.

Hermiona całą siłą woli zmusiła się do przezwyciężenia impulsu spojrzenia w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

– Niestety nie wiem – odparła, patrząc prosto w czerwone ślepia i uśmiechając się ironicznie.

– O ho, ho. Widzę, że ktoś nauczył się oklumencji. Wybaczysz więc, że ci nie uwierzymy na słowo – odparł spokojnie Voldemort.

– Gdzie jest Potter, suko – warknęła Bellatrix, w ułamku sekundy znajdując się przy Hermionie. Pociągnęła za włosy i przyłożyła różdżkę do gardła.

– Nie wiem – powtórzyła Hermiona, z trudem przełykając ślinę, czując jak różdżka wbija jej się w przełyk.

– Bello, przerywasz nam uroczą pogawędkę – upomniał śmierciożerczynię rozbawiony Voldemort.

Kobieta puściła włosy i opuściła różdżkę. Hermiona wyprostowała się i zamrugała kilka razy, by pozbyć się łez, starających się napłynąć jej do oczu.

– No więc, Hermiono... Mogę tak do ciebie mówić? – zaczął Voldemort. Dziewczyna warknęła cicho zaprzeczenie, ale mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. – A więc moja droga Hermiono, co prawda jesteś szlamą, ale bardzo podoba mi się twoja odwaga. Myślę, że możemy pozwolić ci żyć, tak w ramach jej docenienia. W dzisiejszych czasach ludzie nie są nagradzani za tak piękne cechy jak odwaga. Myślę, że gdy w końcu skończymy tę bezsensowną wojnę, będę nagradzać ludzi za wartościowe cechy, jak odwaga właśnie.

– Szkoda, że żaden z twoich pieprzonych śmierciożerców nie dostanie żadnego medalu. Twoi przyjaciele to wyjątkowo dobrane towarzystwo samych śmierdzących tchórzy – warknęła dziewczyna, doprowadzona do furii tymi fałszywymi słówkami.

W jej stronę poleciały dwa zaklęcia, ale oba minęły ją, gdy przechyliła się odrobinę w bok.

– Powinnam dodać jeszcze niezbyt zdolnymi magicznie tchórzami – wyrzuciła z siebie, kopiując parodię zimnego uśmiechu na wężowych ustach.

– Dobrze, starczy tych kpin, Hermiono. Albo powiesz nam, gdzie znajdziemy Pottera, byśmy mogli go spokojnie i bezboleśnie zabić, albo zabijemy ciebie, to coś co leży u twoich stóp i wszystkich innych, których spotkamy na drodze. Zdaje się, że kilkunastu pierwszorocznym nie udało się ewakuować na czas i siedzą teraz przerażeni na trzecim piętrze. Myślę, że zaraz po pogawędce z tobą przejdziemy się do zamku.

– Nie rób im krzywdy – poprosiła Hermiona, zupełnie tracąc swoją butę. – Proszę, ja nie wiem, gdzie jest Harry. Ale nie rób krzywdy dzieciom.

– Panie, myślę, że parę Cruciatusów powinno rozwiązać jej usta – odezwał się Malfoy, wpatrując się w nią z nienawiścią. Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach, ale nie okazała strachu.

– Dlatego właśnie to ja jestem twoim panem, Lucjuszu. Ty kompletnie nie znasz się na ludziach. Widzisz, nasza droga Hermiona jest prawdziwą Gryfonką i moglibyśmy torturować ją godzinami, a ona nie zdradzi swoich przyjaciół – wytłumaczył Voldemort, zerkając na Malfoya z dezaprobatą. – Ale spróbujmy ciekawego eksperymentu. Wszyscy wiemy, że Hermiona jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Pottera i jeszcze jednego chłopca. Są nawet nazywani wielką trójką. Przymiotnik „wielki” jest tu użyty z pewnością na wyrost, ale i tak nazwa ta mówi nam bardzo wiele. Dzięki naszemu szpiegowi wiemy, że ta trójka przyjaciół ma wykonać specjalne zadanie, które ma mnie ostatecznie unicestwić. – Zaśmiał się rozbawiony, a śmierciożercy usłużnie do niego dołączyli. Hermionie coś przewróciło się w żołądku. – Byłbym niemal gotowy pozwolić im działać według swojego naiwnego planu, by zobaczyć jak trójka dzieciaczków próbuje zabić mnie, największego czarodzieja w dziejach ludzkości, ale tylko niemal… Przejdźmy jednak do naszego małego eksperymentu. Sprawdźmy, którego ze swoich najdroższych przyjaciół wybierze nasza Hermiona.

Dziewczyna przestała oddychać, gdy zobaczyła czerwony strumień światła wydostający się z różdżki Voldemorta, który trafił w bezwładne ciało u jej stóp. Ron uniósł się i poszybował miękko do stóp śmierciożerców.

– Zostaw go – zawołała bezsilnie, ale nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jej słowa.

– Sprawdźcie, czy żyje – rozkazał Czarny Pan. Jeden z nieznanych jej śmierciożerców położył dłoń na sercu Rona, starając się wyczuć puls. Wpatrywała się w niego z napięciem, zapominając, że stoi przed ludźmi, którzy chcą zabić ją i wszystkich jej bliskich. Jedyne co się liczyło to słowa, które zaraz wypowie mężczyzna.

– Żyje – warknął w końcu, na co Hermiona wypuściła głośno powietrze, a z jej oczu popłynęło kilka łez ulgi.

– A więc, Hermiono, skoro wiemy, że obaj twoi przyjaciele jeszcze żyją, proszę powiedz teraz, którego z nich wybierasz?

– Słu… słucham?

– Och, a już tak dobrze ci szło, myśleliśmy, że nie będziesz się jąkać –  stwierdził Voldemort z zawodem w głosie tak, jakby Hermiona rzeczywiście bardzo go rozczarowała.  – To proste. Powiesz nam, gdzie jest Potter i wtedy ty i twój rudy przyjaciel będziecie mogli szczęśliwie sobie żyć w jakimś mugolskim miasteczku. Albo nie powiesz nam i zabijemy pana Weasleya na twoich oczach, a Pottera i tak zabijemy przy następnej okazji i ciebie też oczywiście. I wtedy nikt z wielkiej trójcy nie będzie mógł sobie szczęśliwie żyć w mugolskim miasteczku. Wybieraj, Hermiono, którego przyjaciela bardziej kochasz?

Hermiona zmusiła się do myślenia jedynie o tym, co odpowiedziałby Harry lub Ron na jej miejscu. I co powinna odpowiedzieć ona. Która odpowiedź jest bardziej korzystna. Bo w tamtym momencie czuła aż zbyt wyraźnie, że gdyby sama miała odpowiedzieć szczerze, to pytanie byłoby banalnie proste.

– Ja… – zaczęła, patrząc najpierw na nieprzytomnego Rona, a potem zamykając oczy, by przywołać obraz Harry’ego.

Było jej niedobrze, tak bardzo niedobrze, że jej cichą odpowiedź zagłuszył odgłos wymiotów, które wyleciały z jej ust, gdy tylko jej otworzyła.

– Nie usłyszeliśmy cię, skarbie – popędził ją Voldemort wyraźnie niecierpliwy odpowiedzi. Hermiona słysząc zdrobniałą nazwę, która wcześniej zawsze przywoływała miłe wspomnienia, poczuła kolejne mdłości i gorące łzy płynące jej po policzku. Jednak przełknęła głośno to co próbowało wydostać się z jej zaciśniętego gardła, podniosła się wolno i powtórzyła swoją odpowiedź, głośno i wyraźnie.

 

&

 

Harry Potter miał całkiem spore doświadczenie w budzeniu się po utracie przytomności. Po licznych kontuzjach w quidditchu, starciach z Voldemortem a nawet po spotkaniach z dementorami budził się, przez chwilę nie pamiętając co się z nim działo, gdzie się znajduje i kto jest obok niego.

Tym razem poczuł się jednak jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż zwykle, bo pierwszą rzeczą, którą poczuł, było dotkliwe zimno, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył, było przysłonięte gałęziami drzew gwiaździste niebo, a pierwsza rzecz, którą usłyszał, to szereg przekleństw.

– Niech to szlag. Jasna cholera – powtarzał ktoś uparcie, gdzieś nad jego uchem. Harry postanowił przekręcić się na bok, by móc zobaczyć, kto wydaje te niecenzuralne dźwięki, ale gdy tylko się poruszył, poczuł silne zawroty głowy. Zamknął z powrotem oczy, zasłaniając je jeszcze profilaktycznie dłońmi.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem. – Gdzie ja jestem?

– O, śpiący, pieprzony królewicz raczył się obudzić – odpowiedział głos, który wydał się Harry’emu znajomy, jednak nie umiał dopasować go do żadnego z przyjaciół. – Dobrze, bo wleczenie cię za sobą po ciemku nie jest wcale zabawne. Nawet jeśli zawsze sądziłem, że odgłos twojego łba walącego o wszystkie pnie po drodze będzie muzyką dla moich uszu.

– To dlatego tak strasznie boli mnie głowa? Czuję się, jakby ktoś wsadził mi ją pod młot pneumatyczny i wiercił nim na najwyższych obrotach przez pół dnia.

– Jeśli ten młot to coś w rodzaju maczugi olbrzyma, to bardzo się cieszę – sarknął głos i nagle Harry rozpoznał doskonale jego właściciela.

– Malfoy, to ty! – warknął, podnosząc się szybko. Ale zaraz tego pożałował, gdy poczuł jakby ktoś w jego głowie włączył tym razem mikser.

– Nie, McGonagall, kretynie. Oczywiście, że to ja. Kto inny niósłby cię przez pół lasu, by uratować ten twój bezwartościowy tyłek… choć nie, to stwierdzenie jest zupełnie bez sensu. Właściwie, twoje zaskoczenie jest jak najbardziej na miejscu. Podejrzewam, że zrobiłby to każdy, oprócz mnie… Wciąż nie wierzę, że zdobyłem się na coś takiego…

– Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz mi wmówić, że uratowałeś mi życie? Uważasz, że w to uwierzę? – spytał Harry, wsadzając głowę między nogi, by choć odrobinę opanować mdłości.

– Nic nie pamiętasz? – spytał Malfoy nagle bardziej niepewnie.

Harry odetchnął mocniej i zacisnął zęby, by bez mdłości móc spojrzeć na chłopaka. Jego ton przywołał poczucie, że przed tym jak stracił przytomność, stało się coś ważnego i coś bardzo złego. Jednak głowa bolała go za bardzo, by mógł coś sobie przypomnieć.

– Walnąłeś moją głową w drzewo, prawda? – zaczął, mrużąc powieki.

– Naprawdę z całego wieczoru pełnego atrakcji zapamiętałeś jedynie, że zupełnie przypadkowo walnąłem cię w głowę. Rozumiem, że moja skromna osoba może zrobić ogromne wrażenie, ale że zatarłem aż takie wydarzenia… – sarkał Malfoy, ale jego słowa były dziwnie wymuszone, tak jakby czuł się trochę niezręcznie ze swoimi własnymi żartami.  

Harry zerknął na niego podejrzliwie, ale Ślizgon oświetlony jedynie srebrną poświatą księżyca wpatrywał się uważnie w swoje dłonie.

I wtedy Harry sobie przypomniał.

 

&

 

Draco oderwał wzrok od swoich długich palców i ostrożnie zerknął na Pottera. Wybraniec wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie, aż nagle cały wyraz zniknął z jego twarzy, razem z kolorami. Potter wydawał się nagle bielszy niż księżyc i Draco wiedział, że Potter przypomniał sobie, co stało się z jego przyjaciółmi.

Najchętniej znalazłby się teraz gdzieś bardzo daleko. Najlepiej w jakimś miłym, bezpiecznym miejscu. Na pewno nie w środku lasu, w środku nocy, z prawdopodobną pogonią śmierciożerców na karku i przede wszystkim nie z załamanym Potterem u boku.

Zawsze go nienawidził, ale na pewno nie aż tak, by miał cieszyć się oglądaniem cierpiącego Pottera, który przed chwilą stracił swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Wbrew pozorom, Draco nie był całkiem bez serca. Pamiętał jak bardzo nieprzyjemnie się czuł, gdy na początku wojny matka wywiozła Blaise’a do Francji; Blaise’a, który był czymś w rodzaju najbliższego przyjaciela Dracona i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą. A Potter był znacznie bliżej ze swoją szlamą i wiewiórem niż on z Blaise’em. No i Blaise tylko wyjechał, a oni…

Gdy usłyszał, jak Potter nabrał ciężko powietrza i z jego ust wydobyło się coś w rodzaju zduszonego szlochu, Draco nie zaczął z niego drwić ani wyśmiewać jego słabości. Przełknął głośno ślinę i wstał, by odejść jak najdalej. Najlepiej na tyle daleko, by wydostać się w końcu z tego cholernego pola antyteleportacyjnego i przenieść na drugi koniec Wielkiej Brytanii.

Minął może ze dwa drzewa, gdy dotarł do niego jęk. Jęk tak żałosny, że stanęły mu włoski na karku. Chwilę później rozległ się płacz, którego Potter najwyraźniej nawet nie próbował ukryć czy powstrzymać. Draco zatrzymał się niepewnie, jednak nie zawrócił. To nie był jego problem. I tak zrobił już za dużo jak na swoje postanowienie nie wtrącania się w wojnę.

W końcu ruszył ponownie. Minął kolejne kilka drzew, ale wtedy dobiegł go krzyk, a właściwie wrzask. I co ciekawe, wrzask ten brzmiał jak odgłos ogromnej wściekłości. Draco znów się zatrzymał, przypominając sobie godziny kluczenia po tym durnym lesie, zmęczenie ciągłym utrzymywaniem zaklęcia lewitacji, strach gdy za każdym szelestem był pewny, że ich znaleźli i że tak naprawdę nie będzie mógł wytłumaczyć, czemu ciągnie za sobą nieprzytomnego Pottera, żadnej ze stron tej durnej wojny, która, do jasnej cholery, nigdy nawet nie była jego wojną. Przypomniał sobie, jak tyle razy chciał zostawić Pottera na pastwę losu, sparaliżowanego i nieprzytomnego w lesie i jak w końcu nie mógł się na to zdobyć i jaki był za to na siebie wściekły. I nagle stwierdził, że gdzieś ma, że Potter przed chwilą stracił przyjaciół, skoro przez swoją tępotę może zaraz zniszczyć wszelkie ciężkie starania Draco, by nikt ich nie znalazł, zdradzając ich położenie swoimi wrzaskami.

Draco obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił pośpiesznie do Pottera z pięściami zaciśniętymi z wściekłości.

– Zamknij się, kretynie – wrzasnął, szturchając ramię, ukrywające zapłakaną i zasmarkaną twarz.

Potter zupełnie zaskoczony zatoczył się i musiał przytrzymać się jednego z drzew, by utrzymać równowagę. Widocznie wciąż nie doszedł do siebie po tych licznych razach, kiedy oberwał w głowę, ale Draco nie miał zamiaru go żałować.

– Cicho bądź, idioto! Chcesz, by nas znaleźli, po tym jak cię tu wlokłem całą drogę? – warknął, patrząc na niego groźnie i wtedy ten kretyn zamiast grzecznie podziękować i przeprosić za swoje nieodpowiednie zachowanie, rzucił się na niego z pięściami.

Draco oberwał w nos tak mocno, że natychmiast poleciała z niego krew. A gdy zdezorientowany upadł na ziemię, Potter zaczął okładać pięściami jego twarz. Zanim Draco zrozumiał co się dzieje i zaczął oddawać razy, miał już podbite oko i posiniaczoną szczękę.

Kotłowali się przez dobre kilkanaście minut. Aż w końcu wyczerpany Potter opadł na ziemię obok Draco, który także nie miał już siły rzucić się na niego ponownie.

Leżeli obok siebie nieruchomo przez kilka minut, próbując wyrównać oddechy.

– Jesteś czubkiem, Potter – stwierdził w końcu Draco, wciąż się nie poruszając.

– Ty jesteś czubkiem, Malfoy – warknął Harry, ale jego słowa brzmiały bardziej jakby Potter był już tylko zmęczony a nie wściekły.

– Uratowałem ci życie, a ty mnie bijesz. Powinieneś mi dziękować na kolanach. Jesteś czubkiem – powtórzył Draco.

– Nikt cię nie prosił, byś mnie ratował – warknął Potter, podnosząc się na nogi. – To ja powinienem zginąć, nie oni – dodał ciszej, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Pewnie wcale nie mówił tego do Draco, a nawet jeśli, to ten i tak nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na takie brednie.

Podniósł się wolno, wycierając krew z nosa rękawem i z cichym jękiem obmacując spuchnięte oko. 

– Znasz jakieś zaklęcie lecznicze? – spytał Draco po dłuższej chwili ciszy, gdy Potter wyglądał jakby miał zamiar tak siedzieć nieruchomo, z opuszczonym łbem do końca świata.

– Co? – spytał, podnosząc głowę.

– Mógłbyś wyleczyć mi oko i nos. Nie mam zamiaru przedzierać się przez ten cholerny las na wpół ślepy – warknął Draco, szemrając w myślach na Pottera i jego tępotę.

– Gdzie masz zamiar iść? – spytał Harry, brzmiąc na prawdziwie zdziwionego.

– Tak sobie pospacerować – prychnął Draco, wywracając oczami. A właściwie jednym okiem, bo drugie puchło coraz mocniej i Draco ledwo przez nie widział. – Myślałeś, że będziemy tu siedzieć, aż nas ktoś znajdzie? Niedoczekanie twoje, Potter. Wstawaj, idziemy dalej.

– Idziemy? – powtórzył Potter, unosząc brwi. – My? Razem?

– Jeśli wolisz, możesz iść dziesięć kroków za mną… albo przede mną… albo obok mnie. W sumie mi to zwisa.

– Czekaj, Malfoy, bo ja tu czegoś nie rozumiem. Naprawdę chcesz, bym poszedł z tobą?

– Co tu jest do rozumienia? Mając dwie różdżki, mamy większe szanse na przeżycie, prawda?

Potter skinął głową i zerknął na las wokół nich, tak jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że są w miejscu, gdzie za chwilę może wpaść na nich coś odrażającego, przerażającego i żądnego ich krwi. Draco wstał z ziemi, otrzepując swoje spodnie i szatę. Potter posłusznie poszedł w jego ślady.

– To co, znasz to zaklęcie czy nie? – spytał Draco, gdy obaj stali na nogach i Potter wytarł rękawem kapiące mu z nosa smarki i powoli zasychającą krew. Draco z pewnym rozżaleniem zauważył, że była to jedynie jego krew. Widocznie Potter nie dostał na tyle poważnych ciosów, które wywołałyby krwawienie, a Draco nie był tak dobry w walce wręcz jakby tego chciał.

Harry nagle zgarbił się, wyglądając jakby zaraz znów miał się rozpłakać.

– Hermiona… – wykrztusił z siebie. Draco westchnął melodramatycznie. Na co Potter, o dziwo, zamiast znów wpaść w szał czy zacząć zachowywać się równie niedorzecznie, wziął się w garść i odchrząknąwszy, skończył mówić: – To Hermiona zawsze leczyła nasze rany.

– Ech, to tak samo jak u mnie Pansy – westchnął Draco. – No wiesz… po naszych bójkach, gdy nie chciałem iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, to zawsze Pansy mnie naprawiała… Nie widziałem jej od pięciu miesięcy – dodał po chwili trochę ciszej i znacznie bardziej smutno niż zamierzał. Choć Pansy zawsze doprowadzała go do szału swoim cichym wzdychaniem do Zabiniego, który miał ją zupełnie gdzieś i gadaniem o tym, jaki to jest beznadziejny. Choć Pansy była chyba jeszcze gorsza z eliksirów niż Crabbe i Goyle, a być może nawet gorsza niż Longbottom, i Draco zawsze musiał pilnować, by jej kociołek nie wybuchnął im pod nosem. Choć Pansy zawsze zrzędziła, że on za dużo gada o quidditchu i zawsze wytykała mu, że na meczu z Potterem ani razu nie złapał znicza, to Draco za nią tęsknił. I nawet nie chodziło jedynie o jego bolący nos.

– Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał iść tak – stwierdził Potter. Po chwili zerknął zakłopotany na Malfoya i wpatrując się intensywnie w ziemię, dodał cicho: – Przepraszam, że tak cię walnąłem.

– Nie ma za co – warknął Draco.

– Serio?

– Oczywiście, że nie, kretynie. Uratowałem ci życie, wlokłem twoje głupie cielsko przez pół lasu i jeszcze mnie pobiłeś. Jesteś prawdziwym czubkiem i nienawidzę cię najbardziej na świecie, ale przynajmniej jesteś znienawidzonym czubkiem, który widzi na oboje oczu, więc będziesz prowadził.

– Dobra, idź za mną, będę oświecał drogę różdżką, więc ty miej swoją w pogotowiu, jakby coś na nas napadło – rozporządził Harry. – Idziemy razem do granicy strefy antyteleportacyjnej, a potem się rozdzielamy i nigdy więcej do siebie nie odzywamy. Zgoda?

– Jak ja to przeżyję – wymamrotał Draco pod nosem, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni.

– Co?

– Och, Merlinie, Potter. Mógłbyś nauczyć się odczytywać sarkazm, wiesz? Bardzo użyteczna umiejętność. Rozumiem, że twoja wspaniała mugolska rodzina nie była w stanie przekazać ci tej wiedzy, ale po tylu latach w świecie czarodziejów mógłbyś się już wyrobić.

 – Naprawdę myślisz, że sarkazm to coś co wymyślili czarodzieje? – spytał sceptycznie Harry, uśmiechając się odrobinę pod nosem. – Czy to znów sarkazm, którego nie łapię?

– Potter, sarkazm to jedna z tych rzeczy, które uwielbiam… i powiem to otwarcie, bo widzę, że wciąż się gubisz - tym razem to nie był sarkazm… a wszystkie rzeczy, które uwielbiam są czysto czarodziejskie. Quidditch, czekoladowe kociołki, Fatalne Jędze, Ognista Whisky, więc sarkazm też musi taki być.

Potter pokręcił jedynie głową i zaczął przedzierać się przez las, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. A Draco ruszył za nim.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

 

– Wybieram Rona – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie.

– Bardzo rozsądnie z twojej strony – pochwalił ją Voldemort z okropnym uśmiechem, który chyba będzie śnił się jej w koszmarach do końca życia. – Więc opuść osłony oklumencyjne ze swojego umysłu, bym mógł zobaczyć, gdzie jest twój przyjaciel, którego nie wybrałaś.

Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze zdenerwowana. Miała nadzieję, że wybierając Rona, uda jej się zyskać na czasie i wymyślić, jak obronić obu. Nie spodziewała się, że Voldemort najwyraźniej przejrzy jej zamiary i zmusi ją do wydania zupełnie bezbronnego Harry’ego.

– Czyżbyś zmieniła zdanie? Wolisz, bym jednak zamordował tego zdrajcę krwi na twoich oczach? – spytał cicho czarnoksiężnik, widząc jej panikę i wyraźnie bawiąc się widokiem jej przerażenia, gdy skierował różdżkę w stronę nieprzytomnego chłopaka.

 – N…nie – wyjąkała Hermiona. – Nie rób mu krzywdy.

– Więc wstań, odważna Hermiono Granger, spójrz mi w oczy i zdradź swojego przyjaciela.

Hermiona nie była pewna, czy Voldemort użył na niej jakiegoś zaklęcia, czy to jej ciało wykonało polecenie zupełnie bez użycia jej woli, ale po chwili stała na drżących nogach i wolno podnosiła wzrok. Wiedziała, że nie jest już w stanie utrzymywać osłon wokół swojego umysłu ani zmusić się do niemyślenia o bezbronnym Harrym leżącym na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Sekundy przed spojrzeniem w czerwone, obleśne oczy umiała jedynie prosić w myślach Boga, w którego wierzyła będąc jeszcze niewinnym, mugolskim dzieckiem, o jeden jedyny cud.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaką widziała, były czerwone tęczówki i czarne źrenice oraz myśli o Harrym. Harry przytulający ją kilkanaście minut temu przed szaleńczym biegiem przez błonia. Harry zarumieniony od świeżego powietrza i uśmiechający się do niej po wygranym meczu. Harry śpiący na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym, z otwartą książką leżącą na jego kolanach. Harry ciągnący za jej rękę, by uratować ją od morderczego zaklęcia muskającego ją o centymetr. I w końcu Harry leżący na trawie, sparaliżowany jej zaklęciem i zaciągnięty przez nią na skraj Zakazanego Lasu.

Usłyszała cichy dźwięk zadowolenia wydobywający się z wężowych ust Voldemorta i poczuła jak jego zimna, obślizgła obecność w jej głowie zniknęła. Opadła na trawę, chowając twarz w dłoniach i pozwalając, by szloch wstrząsał całym jej ciałem. Marząc o tym, by tak jak Ron stracić przytomność, by nie musieć usłyszeć dwóch słów, które zabiorą jej Harry’ego na zawsze.

Ale nie straciła przytomności. Usłyszała dwa słowa, które, jeśli to możliwe, wydały się nagle dużo bardziej przerażające niż te, na które próbowała się przygotować.

– Zabij niepotrzebnych – rozkazał Voldemort jednemu ze swoich śmierciożerców.

Hermiona spojrzała na wężowatą twarz, na której wciąż gościł wyraz triumfu na myśl o zabiciu swojego największego wroga.

 

&

 

Tak naprawdę Harry nie wiedział dokąd ich prowadzi. Szli wciąż przed siebie pomiędzy gęsto rosnącymi drzewami już ponad godzinę, a krótkie uczucie zatkania i odetkania uszu, charakterystyczne dla wydostania się ze strefy antyteleportracyjnej, nie nastąpiło. Harry nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że pole ma tak wielki zasięg, czy dlatego, że najzwyczajniej chodzą w kółko.

Zerknął przez ramię na wlekącego się za nim Malfoya. Już od jakiegoś czasu słyszał, że jego oddech robił się coraz bardziej ciężki i świszczący, a w świetle różdżki jego oko rzeczywiście wyglądało paskudnie i Harry poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia.

– Może trochę odpoczniemy – zaproponował.

– Co? Zmęczyłeś się naszym spacerkiem? 

– Nie, ale ty sapiesz jak lokomotywa. Nie wygląda na to, by ktoś nas gonił, więc nic nam się nie stanie jak chwilę odpoczniesz.

– Gdybyś nie przywalił mi w nos, pewnie bym tak nie sapał – warknął Draco, ale z ulgą usiadł pod jednym z drzew, opierając się głową o pień, zamykając oczy i oddychając głęboko. – Ile będziemy jeszcze iść? – spytał po chwili, gdy Harry usiadł pod drzewem naprzeciwko niego.

– Nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet, czy idziemy w dobrym kierunku – przyznał się Harry.

– Jesteś beznadziejny – warknął Draco.

– Nawzajem, Malfoy. Jak jesteś taki mądry to może ty będziesz prowadził.

Draco już otwierał usta, najpewniej by rzucić kolejny kąśliwy komentarz, gdy Harry machnął ręką, by się uciszył, rozglądając się niespokojnie. Usłyszał trzask gałęzi gdzieś niedaleko.

– Co? – wyszeptał Draco, także się rozglądając i zaciskając nerwowo palce na swojej różdżce.

– Słyszałeś? – spytał Harry, podnosząc się na nogi ostrożnie, zgasiwszy wcześniej różdżkę. Księżyc zaszedł jakiś czas temu, więc w lesie było zupełnie ciemno i jeśli miał być szczery całkiem przerażająco. Harry uniósł różdżkę i odwrócił się w stronę, z której ponownie dobiegł ich trzask, tym razem znacznie bliżej.

– Co to takiego? – spytał Draco, stając obok niego. Harry wyraźnie słyszał jego świszczący oddech, który w ciemności i ciszy wydawał się niebezpiecznie głośny.

– Nie mam pojęc… – zaczął Harry i wtedy usłyszeli głośny stukot wielu kopyt o ziemię i groźny okrzyk pochodzący z wielu gardeł. I wtedy to co chciał przed chwilą powiedzieć Harry przestało być aktualne. – Cholera jasna – rzekł zamiast tego.

W końcu oczy Harry’ego zdołały przyzwyczaić się do ciemności, więc wyraźnie dostrzegł srebrne groty wymierzonych w ich stronę strzał, zanim zza drzew wyłoniły się całe postacie centaurów. Przez chwilę Harry gapił się na ich wściekłe twarze bezmyślnie, aż przypomniał sobie wszystkie swoje spotkania z tym gatunkiem. A przede wszystkim ostatnie spotkanie w towarzystwie Dolores Umbridge.

Opuścił pośpiesznie różdżkę i podniósł ręce w geście poddania. Dopiero warknięcie jednego ze stworzeń przypomniało mu o świszczącym obok niego chłopaku.

– Opuść różdżkę, kretynie – powiedział półgębkiem, nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwników.

– Zwariowałeś? Chcesz, by nas pozabijali – wysapał Draco, wyraźnie drżącym ze strachu głosem.

– Jak jej nie opuścisz, to właśnie to zrobią.

– Zrobią to, bo ty opuściłeś swoją. Wiem, że zawsze marudziłem o niedocenianie mojej osoby, ale to jednak lekka przesada. Nie poradzę sobie z nimi wszystkimi sam.

– Idioto, wiem, że nawet we dwójkę nie damy im rady. Dlatego lepiej rób co mówię – warknął Harry i spojrzał w końcu na Ślizgona, zaciskając pięści z wściekłości. Znów miał ochotę mu przywalić.

– Zobacz, jak daleko zaszliśmy, idąc za twoim instynktem wybrańca, gryfońską intuicją czy co tam kazało ci prowadzić nas przez pół nocy po tym durnym lesie w kółko. Dziękuję bardzo, nie skorzystam więcej z twoich rad – warknął Malfoy, wpatrując się w Harry’ego ze wściekłością i nienawiścią, jedną rękę zaciskając w pięść, a drugą wciąż trzymając wycelowaną w centaury różdżkę.

Harry złapał za tę rękę, próbując wyrwać chłopakowi magiczny patyk, ale ten nie dał się tak łatwo. Przywalił pięścią we wciąż lekko obolałą głowę Pottera, powalając go na ziemię. Harry zamrugał pośpiesznie, by pozbyć się mroczek sprzed oczu i wstał, by odwzajemnić uderzenie.

I nagle nic nie było ważniejsze od pięści uderzającej raz za razem blond głowę, od kolan trafiających w żebra i uda, od wyrazu cierpienia na znienawidzonej twarzy, jego dźwięku sapania z wysiłku i jęku bólu. Harry zupełnie zatracił się w nokautowaniu Malfoya, który był symbolem tego wszystkiego czego nienawidził, tego wszystkiego co zabrało mu wszystko, co mogło być kiedykolwiek ważne.

Czuł, jak po policzkach lecą mu ciepłe łzy, jak chłopak pod nim jest coraz bardziej bezwładny, że jedynie bezsilnie stara się zakryć głowę ramionami, nawet nie próbując oddawać, czy się bronić i to jeszcze bardziej pobudziło Harry’ego. Chciał zadać jeszcze więcej bólu, jeszcze bardziej go skrzywdzić i ukarać, bo Malfoy powinien się bronić, powinien zadawać mu fizyczny ból, który może choć trochę zagłuszyłyby ten ponownie paraliżujący go od środka. Ten związany z pustką, rozpaczą, paniką i świadomością samotności.

I wtedy nagle poczuł ból tak silny, że aż powalił go na ziemię i zamroczył. Przez krótki przebłysk świadomości zauważył szarą lotkę wystającą z jego lewej piersi i zrozumiał, że strzała centaura przebiła mu serce, a oddech, który właśnie z trudem łapie, jest jego ostatnim.

Potem była tylko ciemność… i radość, bo po drugiej stronie zasłony będą wszyscy, których kocha, a po tej stronie nie zostało już nic.

 

&

 

– Przecież obiecałeś – wykrzyknęła rozpaczliwie do Voldemorta, nie mając siły podnieść się na nogi, więc podpełza do nieprzytomnego ciała Rona. – Obiecałeś, że będziemy mogli odejść.

– Och, Hermiono, moja droga. Powinnaś już zorientować się, że Ślizgonom się nie ufa – odparł, odwracając się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. – Poczekaj, Lucjuszu, aż skończę z Potterem. Nie chcemy zabierać pannie Granger ostatnich emocji, jakich przysporzy jej widok śmierci ukochanego przyjaciela.

Hermiona zacisnęła powieki z całych sił i przycisnęła się do nieprzytomnego ciała Rona, szlochając bezsilnie. Jednak po sekundzie, wbrew rozsądkowi, spojrzała w stronę Harry’ego, by móc być świadkiem jego śmierci, która bezpowrotnie złamie jej serce.

Przeszukała wzrokiem skraj Zakazanego Lasu i zorientowała się, że Harry’ego nie ma tam, gdzie go zostawiła. Nie mogła zrozumieć, w jaki sposób Harry’emu udało się uciec, ale z pewnością nie leżał już bezbronny, czekając na uśmiercające zaklęcie Voldemorta. Nagła euforia wypełniła jej ciało i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała pisk szczęścia, chcący wydobyć się z jej gardła.

Kolejną sekundę później zorientowała się, że Voldemort jeszcze nie wie, że nie znajdzie Pottera, że Lucjusz Malfoy celuje różdżką w jej stronę, ale większą uwagę zwraca na swojego pana przemierzającego skraj Zakazanego Lasu razem z pozostałymi śmierciożercami.

Wiedząc, że ma tylko jedną szansę i do tego raczej niewielką, przełknęła głośno ślinę i zacisnęła palce na swojej różdżce, by dodać sobie odwagi.

– Nam zawsze wszystko się udaje – powtórzyła w myślach słowa Harry’ego, znów zaczynając w nie wierzyć i wycelowała różdżkę w stronę Lucjusza, szepcząc zaklęcie wyciszające.

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył się odwrócić, by chociaż na nią spojrzeć, wypowiedziała drugie – tym razem obezwładniające. Jednak nie została by obserwować jak mężczyzna upada na ziemię z grymasem na twarzy. Nie wyrwała mu nawet różdżki.

Złapała za rękę Rona i wypowiadając zaklęcie zmniejszające ciężar, pociągnęła go za sobą, by ruszyć w stronę bijącej wierzby.

– Łapać ich – usłyszała rozkaz Voldemorta i poczuła klątwy lecące w ich stronę, ale euforia i adrenalina płynące w jej żyłach dodały jej siły, odwagi i refleksu. Odbiła wszystkie zaklęcia niesłychanie mocną tarczą i z zadziwiającą precyzją wycelowała w sęk drzewa.

Przed kolejnymi klątwami lecącymi w jej stronę umknęła, wskakując w otwór między korzeniami.

Potem jedynie biegła, biegła i biegła zgięta w pół. Znów modląc się, by zdążyć dobiec do miejsca, gdzie nie sięga pole antyteleportacyjne, zanim śmierciożercom uda się ominąć agresywne drzewo.

 

&

 

– _Faites gaffe, mon cher_ – poprosiła, przytulając się do piersi męża.

– Nic mi nie będzie – odparł, głaszcząc ją po długich włosach.

– Mam złe przeczuci. Bądź ostrożni – powtórzyła.

Billy uśmiechnął się i rozplótł palce ściskające jego koszulę.

– Szukaj dalej  – powiedział. – Musimy coś znaleźć. Wrócę niedługo.

Odsunął się od niej i machając jej na pożegnanie, deportował.

Fleur nie opuściły złe przeczucia, jednak wzięła się w garść, wytarła łzę spływającą po policzku i sięgnęła po kolejną księgę.

Miała już dosyć grubych, zakurzonych woluminów, dosyć średniowiecznego romańskiego i przede wszystkim dosyć presji wciąż nad nimi wiszącej. Od kiedy jej mąż oświadczył, że wyjadą do Francji, dopiero gdy znajdą to czego szukają, robiła wszystko by wydostali się z tej okropnej Anglii, nawet jeśli oznaczało to zamienienie się w nudnego kujona.

I właśnie dlatego trzeci tydzień nie robiła nic innego poza przeszukiwaniem kolejnych stów woluminów, modląc się, by na kolejnej stronie znalazła odpowiednie zaklęcie.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Jeszcze przez kolejne kilkanaście minut nie mogła w to do końca uwierzyć, ale udało jej się. Po tylu przeciwnościach, po rozmowie z samym Voldemortem, po wydanym przez niego wyroku śmierci, po ucieczce przez ciemny korytarz z nieprzytomnym Ronem i goniącymi ją śmierciożercami, udało jej się dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym jej uszy zatkały się i zaraz odetkały. Z uśmiechem triumfu chwyciła mocniej Rona pod pachy i okręciła się na nodze. Tuż przed zniknięciem w wirze teleportacji zobaczyła wściekłą twarz Bellatrix i zaśmiała się głośno, mając wielką ochotę pomachać jej na do widzenia.

Gdy wylądowała w ogródku małego domku w środkowej Walii, zupełnie przeszła jej chęć do śmiechu. Uświadomiła sobie, że nawet jeśli dokonała niemożliwego, ratując siebie i Rona z zupełnie beznadziejnej sytuacji, wciąż nie można powiedzieć, że wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie. Właściwie nie można powiedzieć, że _cokolwiek_ skończyło się dobrze.

Ron wciąż był nieprzytomny i nie wiadomo, czy ta szalona ucieczka jeszcze bardziej mu nie zaszkodziła. Nie wiadomo nawet, czy Ron w ogóle jeszcze żyje, uświadomiła sobie i przeszedł ją dreszcz. Przycisnęła jego ciało mocniej i pośpiesznie udała się do niskiego domku.

Była to chatka należąca niegdyś do Dumbledore’a. Legenda głosi, że jego ojciec wybudował ją na drugim krańcu kraju, z dala od swojego domu, by jego rodzina miała gdzie schować się w razie niebezpieczeństwa, by miała miejsce, gdzie wszyscy mogli czuć się bezpieczni i szczęśliwi. Być może właśnie dlatego miejsce to nazywano Edenem. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, gdy Dumbledore jeszcze żył, pokazał to miejsce ich trójce i kazał teleportować się tutaj, gdy Hogwart przestanie być bezpiecznym miejscem.

Hermiona dopiero układając Rona na prostym łóżku i rozpalając w kominku, uświadomiła sobie, że Dumbledore, mówiąc właśnie ich trójce o tym miejscu, musiał wiedzieć o zaklęciu, które mieli rzucić i z pewnym rozżaleniem pomyślała, że gdyby Dumbledore nie bawił się w zagadki i powiedział im wprost co mają zrobić, być może udałoby się wykonać ten rytuał i zakończyć wojnę dużo wcześniej. Być może Ron nie leżałby nieprzytomny, a Harry…

– Gdzie jesteś, Harry – westchnęła ciężko, pochylając się nad Ronem.

Co prawda przed rozpoczęciem bitwy nie ustalili, że gdy coś pójdzie nie tak, mają spotkać się w Edenie, ale to miejsce jako kryjówka wydawało się zupełnie oczywiste i Harry też z pewnością tu dotrze, gdy tylko będzie w stanie. Nie istnieje już inne bezpieczne miejsce. Nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby ich uratować.

Na jednej z ostatnich narad, gdy zebrać się mieli wszyscy wciąż zdolni do walki, w wielkiej sali nie zapełniła się nawet połowa miejsc. Hermiona z przerażeniem obserwowała puste krzesła, które jeszcze rok temu, przed pierwszą bitwą, zajmowali pełni zapału ludzie, pewni, że dobro zwycięży łatwo i szybko. Że za tydzień wszyscy spotkają się w tym samym gronie, by świętować całkowite zwycięstwo. Rok później, nie dość, że sala wydawała się prawie pusta, to do tego w oczach tych, którzy się zebrali, nie było widać zapału i entuzjazmu. Nikt już nie łudził się, że wystarczy rok, by to wszystko mogło skończyć się szczęśliwie. Nikt już nawet nie mówił, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Wszyscy zdawali się wiedzieć, że to ostatnia bitwa, że następnym razem w wielkiej sali nie będzie miał kto się zebrać. Co prawda, oprócz kilku najbardziej zaufanych członków Zakonu, nikt nie wiedział, że w czasie tej bitwy mają użyć nowej, sekretnej broni – trójki nastolatków, gotowych zaryzykować, by uratować czarodziejski świat przed mrocznym końcem. Jednak sekretna broń całkowicie zawiodła i teraz nie ma do czego wracać. Hermiona nie pozwalała sobie na myślenie, że nie istnieje już nikt, kto mógłby jej teraz pomóc, że żaden dorosły nie weźmie z jej barków ciężaru, na który powinna być wciąż zbyt młoda.

Pozwalała sobie jedynie na myślenie o Harrym, który musiał gdzieś uciec i z pewnością lada chwila pojawi się u drzwi Edenu.

Zmoczyła szmatkę i zmyła zaschniętą krew i błoto z twarzy Rona. Przykryła go kocem i nabierając duże hausty powietrza, by uspokoić drżące dłonie, wpatrywała się w bladą twarz przyjaciela.

– Nam się zawsze wszystko udaje – powiedziała cicho i zaciskając palce na różdżce zaczęła wypowiadać lecznicze inkantację.

Po chwili rany zadane przez gałęzie drzewa zaczęły się zasklepiać w czerwone strupy, a czerwone krwiaki od uderzeń o ziemię i sufit tunelu zmieniać kolor na fioletowy i po chwili żółty.

Ron oddychał miarowo i nie wyglądał już jak worek treningowy kałamarnicy, ciągle jednak nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Hermiona przycisnęła twarz do jego ramienia i pozwoliła sobie na cichy szloch.

 

&

 

Draco Malfoy miał serdecznie dosyć tego dnia. Czując pięści na twarzy i kopniaki na brzuchu, poważnie próbował przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego tak właściwie zostawił i zdradził swoją rodzinę oraz wszystko w co kazano mu wierzyć. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego choć przez chwilę mógł myśleć, że przejście na stronę Pottera mogłoby być dobrą decyzją. Wiedział, że miało to coś wspólnego z cierpieniem zadawanym niewinnym ludziom, jednak gdy czuł, jak jego żebro zostaje złamane przez Wybrańca, któremu kilka godzin wcześniej uratował życie, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie. Miał ochotę wstać i prychnąć samemu sobie w twarz.

Jego decyzja miała też coś wspólnego z faktem, że nie chciał żyć pod rządami chorego umysłowo megalomana, ale teraz widząc spojrzenie zielonych oczu, w których nie było niczego poza czystą furią, stwierdził, że gdyby Potter zrobił sobie jakąś operację plastyczną i przeszczepił część jakiegoś zwierzęcia, różnice między stronami byłyby trudne do zauważenia.

Przypomniał sobie, jak ojciec został zesłany do Azkabanu i on razem z matką musiał iść przed oblicze Czarnego Pana i przyjąć karę zamiast Lucjusza. Jak matka ściskała go za rękę przez całą drogę do salonu, gdzie czekał na nich Czarny Pan ze swoimi sługami. Jak na drwiące uwagi swojej siostry, która nazywała jej męża nieudacznikiem i idiotą, Narcyza pokornie schyliła głowę, jedynie dotykając lekko rękawa Draco, prawdopodobnie przestrzegając go przed braniem w obronę dobrego imienia ojca. Nie wiedziała, że Draco już od dawna sam myślał o nim w podobny sposób. Pamiętał znudzone słowa Czarnego Pana, który rozkazał swoim sługom wykonać karę i to jak jego matka padła na kolana, błagając cichym, drżącym głosem, by mogła przyjąć całą karę na siebie. Voldemort zgodził się, rozbawiony prośbą Narcyzy i z zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak śmierciożercy rzucali w nią coraz to nowe klątwy. A Draco stał sparaliżowany, oglądając jak kobieta wije się po ziemi, jak piękne, długie włosy zamiatają podłogę, jak wytworna, błękitna jak bezchmurne niebo szata, zabarwia się na czerwono. Słuchał płaczu i krzyku, ani przez chwilę nie pozwalając sobie na myślenie o tym, że to jego matka jest tą cierpiącą kobietą, że gdyby nie ona, on także leżałby skręcając się z bólu tuż obok niej. Pamiętał, jak po pewnym czasie, po kolejnej klątwie, kobieta jedynie skuliła się na podłodze, instynktownie zakrywając ramionami głowę i szlochając bezgłośnie, czekała na koniec.

Czując kolejne uderzenie na bolących żebrach, na ruszających się zębach, na pulsującym nosie, postanowił zrobić to co ona. Skulił się jak najbardziej mógł, przykrył głowę ramionami i czekał na koniec. Jednocześnie pierwszy raz pozwalając przyjąć swojej świadomości, że to jego matka – ta sama, która kupowała mu najdroższe i najpiękniejsze szaty za plecami ojca, ta która opowiadała mu historie o pięknych księżniczkach i dzielnym Merlinie, który ratował je z rąk złego mugolskiego króla Artura, ta która wysyłała mu słodycze do szkoły, nawet jeśli ojciec znów był zawiedziony jego gorszymi stopniami z transmutacji czy przegranym meczem z Potterem, ta która pozwalała przybiegać do swojej sypialni i chować się w swoich ramionach, gdy przyśnił mu się koszmar – przyjęła na siebie ból kary, która była przeznaczona dla niego, mimo że tak jak on była zupełnie niewinna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zostawił matkę zupełnie samą, że najprawdopodobniej naraził ją na kolejną karę, tym razem za jego ucieczkę. Nawet jeśli nie z rąk samego Voldemorta, to na pewno z rąk jego ojca. Zrobił to wszystko i przysporzył jej nowego cierpienia, jedynie po to, by zostać skatowanym na śmierć przez cholernego Pottera, w cholernej głuszy, gdzie nikt pewnie nawet nie znajdzie jego ciała.

Czuł się coraz słabszy. Wiedział, że nie mógłby się podnieść, nawet jakby ktoś chciał go do tego zmusić. Wiedział, że teraz miałby nawet problem z otwarciem oczu, z wydobyciem z siebie czegoś więcej niż świszczący oddech, a jeszcze kilka chwil i nawet to będzie wyzwaniem.

Tuż po tym, jak Potter przywalił mu w nerki, wyrywając z niego cichy jęk, mimo zupełnie zaciśniętego gardła, Draco usłyszał dziwny świst, a następnie jęk Pottera. Draco zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i zobaczył przerażenie w zielonych oczach i jego chude ciało opadające na plecy. Dopiero, gdy dostrzegł strzałę wystającą z piersi Pottera, przypomniał sobie, że otacza ich stado wściekłych centaurów. Był jednak tak obolały i zmęczony, że nie umiał się zmusić do przejmowania się tym.

– Zanim go zabiliście, mogliście pozwolić mu mnie wykończyć. Zostałbym przynajmniej sensacją miesiąca „skatowany przez Wybrańca za pomocą samych pięści”, to by nawet ładnie wyglądało na nagrobku. Z pewnością ładniej niż zastrzelony przez stado agresywnych sworzeń z ogonem i kopytami – mamrotał półprzytomnie.

– Nie obrażaj nas, ludzko istoto – warknął głos nad nim. Draco jakoś nie miał ochoty otwierać oczu, by spojrzeć na przerażające stworzenie, jednak wnioskując po niskim stanowczym głosie, musiał to być jeden z potężnych przywódców rodzaju męskiego. – Postrzeliliśmy twojego towarzysza, bo nie lubimy obserwować aktów agresji, ale... – Draco naprawdę nie umiał powstrzymać cichego prychnięcia śmiechem. Być może nie było to zbyt rozsądne, bo ziemia pod jego głową zadrżała, a tuż obok jego ucha zadudniły kopyta. Otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć wściekłą brodatą twarz pochylającą się nad nim.

– Przepraszam, dobra – powiedział pośpiesznie. – Powinienem wam raczej podziękować… Więc dziękuję. Co prawda nie sądziłem, że śmierć Harry’ego Pottera z mojego powodu okaże się tak mało satysfakcjonująca, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że w ten pięknej chwili będę leżał pół przytomny z większą częścią mojego ciała połamaną, a resztą posiniaczoną. Ale i tak dziękuję.

– Czy ty, ludzka istoto, powiedziałeś właśnie, że to jest Harry Potter? – spytał centaur, odsuwając swoją wielką twarz od Dracona, by móc przyjrzeć się ciału Pottera. Jeśli Draco znał się na mimice półludzkich stworzeń, to rozpoznał tam wyraźne zaniepokojenie.

– Tak, coś w tym stylu. Postrzeliliście wielkiego Harry’ego Pottera, świętego wybrańca i tak dalej. Ale nie obwiniajcie się, zrobiliście to w obronie niewinnych. Co prawda podejrzewam, że inni czarodzieje nie będą zbyt skłonni uwierzyć, że ich święty Potter mógłby zdobyć się na coś takiego, ale jak zorganizują jakiś proces, czy coś w tym stylu, jestem skłonny zeznawać na waszą korzyść – paplał Draco, jednak centaur chyba go nie słuchał, bo gdzieś w połowie jego wywodu spojrzał w niebo i gapił się w nie, jakby mógł tam zobaczyć przyszłość… hej, czy centaury przypadkiem właśnie tego nie potrafią?

– Nie ruszaj się, ludzka istoto – rozkazał nagle centaur, spoglądając na niego groźnie, tak jakby Draco wcale nie ledwo oddychał, a co dopiero mówić o wstaniu i spacerowaniu.

– Czy mógłbyś nie mówić do mnie tak bezosobowo? Już i tak mam wrażenie, że jestem jedynie wielkim siniakiem, nie trzeba dobijać mnie takim z lekka odczłowieczającym przydomkiem. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy. – Centaur nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi, powoli podchodząc do swoich towarzyszy, ale gdy usłyszał jego nazwisko, zatrzymał się i ponownie na niego spojrzał.

– Jesteś Draco Malfoyem?

– Tak, to właśnie powiedziałem. Słyszeliście już tutaj o mnie? Nie wiedziałem, że jestem sławny w tym cholernym lesie.

Centaur wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę tak, jakby chciał przekonać się, czy Draco nie kłamie. Potem zerknął jeszcze raz na niebo i dołączył do grupy pozostałych centaurów ukrytych wśród drzew.

Draco uniósł odrobinę głowę i dostrzegł, że zaczynają rozmawiać, a kilku z nich ma bardzo zaniepokojone twarze. Draco starał się usłyszeć o czym mówią, ale docierały do niego jedynie pojedyncze słowa, które zdawały się nie mieć zbyt wiele sensu.

„Gwiazdy mówią… Nasze działanie też może stać się fragmentem przeznaczenia… Wybraniec… Draco Malfoy także będzie tego częścią… Hermiona Granger… Kwiat z czarnej konstelacji… Communitas _…_ Upadek… Śmierć…”

W końcu centaury rozstąpiły się. Kilku z nich oddaliło się pośpiesznie, dudniąc kopytami o ziemię. Kilku zapatrzyło się w niebo, a inne wpatrywały się w Draco i Pottera. Ten sam centaur, który wcześniej z nim rozmawiał, znów do niego podszedł i pochylił się nad nim.

– Uratujemy ciebie, Draco Malfoyu, a także Harry’ego Pottera – oświadczył, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Draco poczuł się nagle bardzo nieswojo pod jego spojrzeniem. Tak jakby to stworzenie mogło przez oczy zajrzeć mu do umysłu, a może i gdzieś jeszcze głębiej. – Słuchaj uważnie i zapamiętaj. Musicie znaleźć Hermionę Granger, która znajduje się w Edenie i wykonać zaklęcie łączące dusze, zanim nastąpi pełnia. Tylko to da wam szansę na powstrzymanie Toma Riddle’a.

– Ale… – zaczął Draco, mając wrażenie, że wysłuchał właśnie paplaniny szaleńca, a nie konkretnych informacji.

– Słuchaj uważnie, Draco Malfoyu. Twoje przeznaczenie ma dwie możliwie drogi. Możesz zostać nieszczęśliwym, zgorzkniałym starcem w samotności czekającym na śmierć albo kimś wielkim, kimś kto otrzyma więcej miłości niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że będzie w stanie przyjąć i więcej szczęścia, niż na to kiedykolwiek zasłużył. Wybór wciąż należy do ciebie, a twoja decyzja wpłynie na życie wielu osób.

– Wybieram tę drugą opcję – powiedział pośpiesznie Draco. Na co centaur zaśmiał się głośno.

– Nie słowami a czynem wybiera się swoje przeznaczenie.

Draco wywrócił oczami, dosyć miał już tych patetycznych słów, bez większego znaczenia.

– To co mam zrobić, by wybrać tę drugą opcję?

– Łatwe wybory są jedynie łatwe. Trudne nie są krótkotrwałe.

– Ale… – zaczął Draco coraz mocniej zirytowany, jednak centaur przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, słysząc dźwięk kopyt. To wracały centaury, które kilka minut temu ich zostawiły. Niosły ze sobą coś co wyglądało jak ceramiczne garnuszki.

– Teraz Draconie Malfoyu sprawimy, że uśniesz bez snu i bólu. A gdy obudzisz się, ty i Harry Potter będziecie uleczeni. Zostawimy wam ślady kopyt, które zaprowadzą was w miejsce, które nie blokuje waszej magii przenoszenia się. A teraz połóż się na ziemi nieruchomo.

Draco stwierdził, że nie powinien się wykłócać, skoro centaury chcą sprawić, by przestało go boleć, nawet jeśli miał ochotę żądać, by Potter musiał znosić ból dłużej niż on. W końcu darowanemu koniowi… czy może centaurowi…

– Jak nas uleczycie? – spytał, próbując ułożyć się jak najwygodniej na twardej ziemi, mimo bólu w większości częściach ciała.

– Nie myślisz chyba, istoto ludzka, że zdradzę ci arkany naszej magii, chronione przed czarodziejami od tysiącleci – odparł centaur spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Draco nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta czterokopytna istota używa przy nim sarkazmu. A Potter nie chciał uwierzyć, że ironia to coś czysto magicznego.

Draco kątem oka dostrzegł, jak dwa centaury rodzaju żeńskiego ustawiają na ziemi gliniane garnuszki i podnoszą pokrywki niektórych z nich, podczas gdy inny centaur podniósł Pottera i położył go na plecach tuż obok. Draco dostrzegł powolne, niezbyt regularne ruchy klatki piersiowej. A więc Potter wciąż żył.

Centaury otoczyły ich ciasnym kołem, łapiąc się za ręce, a centaur-jego-rozmówca ostatni raz spojrzał Draco w oczy. Malfoya znów przebiegł jakiś dziwny dreszcz pod tym spojrzeniem.

– Wybieraj mądrze, Draconie Malfoyu – powiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem i Draco ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że mimo wszystko chyba polubił tego półkonia. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, gdy jedna z centaurek posypała go jakimś proszkiem, mocno pachnącym walerianą.

Draco nawet nie zdążył zmienić wyrazu twarzy, zanim zasnął bezsennym i bezbolesnym snem.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, oślepiło go jasne światło.

– No tak, przecież umarłem – wymamrotał i westchnąwszy ciężko, powoli podniósł się na łokciach.

Leżał na dużej polanie otoczonej gęstymi drzewami. Słońce świeciło mocno, a powietrze pachniało rosą i świeżą trawą. Harry poczuł chłód i odrobinę się zdziwił, że po śmierci odczuwa takie rzeczy. A potem zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzegł, że jego koszula jest zupełnie zakrwawiona i ma dziurę na lewej piersi. Dotknął skóry przez otwór i pod opuszkami palców poczuł wyraźne zgrubienie. Zezował na małą bliznę, której za życia przecież nie posiadał, aż przypomniał sobie strzałę centaura i, co gorsze, powód dlaczego została wystrzelona.

Gdzieś w okolicach żołądka zaciążyło mu poczucie winy. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobił coś takiego. Co z tego, że to Malfoy, który jak zawsze zachowywał się jak idiota, został ofiarą jego ataku agresji.

Harry zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w wyrzutach sumienia coraz mocniej, dopóki jego uwagi nie przyciągnął ruch kilka metrów od niego. Dopiero wtedy Harry dostrzegł, że po drugiej stronie polany leży jego ofiara. 

– A więc nie trafiłem do nieba – westchnął. – Będę gnił razem z Malfoyem w piekle.

Draco jęknął cicho i powoli się podniósł. Harry przypatrywał mu się uważnie i nie umknęło jego uwadze wzdrygnięcie Malfoya na jego widok. Bynajmniej nie poprawiło mu to nastroju. Draco wyglądał trochę niewyraźnie. Usiadł i objął się ramionami, jakby jemu także było zimno, usilnie nie patrząc w jego stronę.  Harry westchnął ciężko.

– Przepraszam cię, Malfoy – powiedział po chwili głośno. – Zdaje się, że obaj wylądowaliśmy w czyśćcu, więc może jak się szybciej pogodzimy, to będziemy mogli się stąd wydostać.

Draco w końcu na niego spojrzał z uniesionymi z politowaniem brwiami.

– Jesteś większym kretynem, Potter, niż myślałem. Niby dlaczego ja miałbym trafić do czyśćca? Ja nie pobiłem do nieprzytomności kogoś, kto chwilę wcześniej uratował mi życie.

– Może i nie, ale tak ogólnie patrząc to jesteś wstrętnym dupkiem i zasługujesz na piekło bardziej niż ja – warknął Harry.

– No tak, jak mogłem zapomnieć, że rozmawiam ze świętym Potterem, wybawcą wszechświata, który nawet nie potrafi uratować własnych przyjaciół.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy – wrzasnął Harry.

– Bo co, znów mnie pobijesz? – odwarknął ostro Draco, ale mówiąc to automatycznie się skulił, tak jakby czekał na uderzenie. Harry’ego od razu opuściła wściekłość.

– Nie – odpowiedział spokojniej, wystawiając ręce w pokojowym geście. – Nie mam zamiaru nigdy więcej cię uderzyć. Obiecuję ci to. Ale to nie oznacza, że ty możesz zachowywać się jak palant.

Draco przyjrzał mu się podejrzanie, ale po chwili wstał na nogi, gubiąc po drodze postawę ofiary przemocy.

– Szukaj lepiej śladów kopyt – rozkazał, poruszając różdżką i mamrocząc jakieś zaklęcie. Harry podejrzewał, że to zaklęcie rozgrzewające, bo po chwili chłopak zdawał się wyglądać odrobinę lepiej.

– To możemy tu używać czarów? – spytał Harry, gdy dotarło do niego, co Malfoy zrobił. Blondyn spojrzał się na niego jak na największego idiotę na świecie.

– Potter, ty tak na serio? Naprawdę myślisz, że umarliśmy?

– A nie? – spytał zdezorientowany Harry. – Przecież centaur postrzelił mnie prosto w serce. Od tego się chyba umiera, nie… No właśnie, a jak ty umarłeś? Powiedz, proszę, że to oni cię zabili, a nie od mojego… – Harry nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Draco. Sam słyszał, jak żałośnie brzmi jego prośba i jak bardzo boi się przeczącej odpowiedzi. Draco milczał przez chwilę i Harry czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie.

– Bardzo mnie kusi, by teraz cię dręczyć, ile wlezie, ale masz zadanie do wykonania i zdaje się, że im szybciej je wykonasz, tym lepiej dla wszystkich, w tym dla mnie, skoro popełniłem ten karygodny błąd, przyłączając się do twojej cholernej strony. Nie, Potter, wcale nie umarłeś. Choć biorąc pod uwagę co musisz zrobić, być może byłoby to łatwiejsze… – Wywrócił oczami na zdezorientowane spojrzenie Pottera. – Nasi czterokopytni znajomi zdają się wierzyć w twoją legendę wybrańca i stwierdzili, że muszą cię uratować dla dobra ludzkości. A teraz szukaj tych cholernych śladów kopyt i wynośmy się wreszcie z tego pieprzonego lasu, w którym moja noga nigdy więcej nie postanie. Przysięgam na gacie Merlina.

Harry wpatrywał się w Draco przez dłuższą chwilę, przyswajając sobie jego słowa.

– O co chodzi z tymi kopytami? – spytał po chwili, marszcząc brwi. – I co to za specjalnie zadanie?

Draco westchnął ciężko, jakby wytłumaczenie Harry’emu o czym mówił było jakąś ciężką karą i zaczął opowiadać co się stało po tym, jak Harry stracił przytomność.

 

&

 

Hermiona przejrzała wszystkie książki jakie znalazła w małym domku i przeklinała pod nosem Dumbledore’a z jego uwielbieniem do mugoli. Na półkach można było znaleźć dzieła Tołstoja, Steinbecka, Christie i nawet stare wydanie baśni braci Grimm, ale żadnej księgi o zaklęciach czy eliksirach uzdrawiających.

Ron leżał nieprzytomny przez prawie dwadzieścia godzin i Hermiona nie miała już żadnych pomysłów, w jaki sposób mu pomóc. Wypróbowała wszystkie zaklęcia, które znała. Przywołała nawet z pobliskiego mugolskiego miasteczka sole trzeźwiące, jednak jedyną oznaką, że Ron żyje była powoli poruszająca się klatka piersiowa. Hermiona miała dosyć płakania i szlochania. Nie mogła już dłużej z nadzieją wyglądać przez okno na każdy podmuch wiatru i stukot gałęzi o szybę, wypatrując w ogródku czarnych rozczochranych włosów. Nie była w stanie dłużej trzymać Rona za rękę i szeptać do jego nieruchomej postaci bezsensownych próśb. Jednak po zatrząśnięciu z trzaskiem ostatniej szafki w kuchni z wiedzą, że w tym cholernym Edenie nie ma nic, co mogłoby jej pomóc, nie miała do roboty nic innego niż powrócić do tych samych bezradnych czynności i spędzić w ten sam sposób kolejny dzień. 

 

&

 

Plan był do bani i Harry świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. W końcu to Ron był od wymyślanie świetnych planów, nie Harry. To Hermiona zwykle wytykała wszystkie punkty, w których plany mogły się posypać, nie Harry. Jednak tym razem to Harry sam musiał wymyślić plan, sam musiał przewidzieć, które jego punkty są najbardziej narażone na porażkę i, co gorsze, sam musiał ten plan wcielić w życie. To znaczy nie sam - z Malfoyem, który najprawdopodobniej okaże się właśnie najpoważniejszym słabym punktem.

Do pełni księżyca został tylko tydzień, a rzeczy, które według słów centaura muszą wykonać do tego czasu, mogłyby zająć całe życie. _Jeśli w ogóle były możliwe do zrobienia_ , dodał w myślach Harry, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, czy Malfoy przypadkiem tego wszystkiego nie zmyślił, tylko po to, by Harry został złapany albo zginął na własne życzenie. Ale potem odzywał się jakiś logiczny głosik (niepokojąco podobny w brzmieniu do głosu Hermiony), który przypomniał mu, że Draco nie mógł wiedzieć o zaklęciu, które mieli rzucić razem z Hermioną i Ronem, a skoro ich przeznaczeniem jest rzucenie tego zaklęcia, muszą wcześniej dokonać kilku niemożliwości.

Zaczynając od ściągnięcia Hermiony i Rona z zaświatów.

– Naprawdę nie masz lepszego pomysłu? Wiesz, że włamywanie się do Ministerstwa w pełni przejętego przez wrogów, do tego do najpilniej strzeżonej jego części, jest zupełnym kretyństwem? – spytał po raz trzeci Malfoy, z dezaprobatą zerkając na szklankę coli, którą postawiła przed nim mugolska kelnerka.

Siedzieli w barze w centrum Londynu, stwierdziwszy uprzednio, że żadne bezpieczne miejsce nie przychodzi im do głowy. Malfoy początkowo bardzo oponował, twierdząc, że prędzej zje własną różdżkę, niż tknie mugolskie żarcie, ale gdy Potter wywarczał, że nikt go nie trzyma, że proszę bardzo niech idzie sobie w cholerę, Harry nie będzie za nim tęsknił, Malfoy zacisnął zęby i złapał jego łokieć, by mogli przenieść się do centrum miasta.

– Nie mam – odwarknął Harry, biorąc łapczywy łyk czarnego napoju. Draco po chwili wahania powoli powąchał własną szklankę. – Ale słucham, Malfoy. Jak jesteś taki pomysłowy, jaki masz pomysł na dostanie się do zaświatów i wyciągnięcie stamtąd dwóch osób?

– Z przyjemnością mógłbym cię udusić – zaproponował zjadliwie. – Co prawda moje dłonie nie są stworzone do takiej roboty, ale mógłbym się poświęcić, tak dla dobra ludzkości.

– Musimy dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic i przejść przez kamienny łuk – powtórzył Harry, pocierając dłonią po zmęczonych powiekach.

Draco zakrztusił się czarnym płynem, którego właśnie odważył się spróbować. Potter zerknął na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Nie smakuje ci?

– Oczywiście, że mi nie smakuje. To lepkie mugolkie paskudztwo o kolorze błota, ale nie o to… – pokręcił głową, wycierając rękawem załzawione oczy. – Jak to „my”. Nie myślisz, Potter, że wejdę przez tę bramkę! Po moim trupie… i to dosłownie.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

– W takim razie to czego tak właściwie twoja pomoc ma dotyczyć… Zaraz, zaraz. Malfoy, a dlaczego właściwe w ogóle mi pomagasz? – spytał nagle podejrzliwie Potter.

Draco miał ochotę wywrócić oczami, że Potter dopiero teraz wpadł na to pytanie. Jednak zamiast tego pokręcił się niezręcznie, nie śmiąc spojrzeć Potterowi w oczy. W końcu nie powie mu, że pewne słowa centaura o zgorzkniałym życiu w samotności utknęły mu w głowie wyjątkowo mocno.

– Malfoy! – warknął Potter, po przedłużającej się ciszy, szturchając przez stół jego ramię. Draco odruchowo cofnął się z lekkim strachem wypisanym na twarzy, ale spojrzał w końcu na Pottera. Ten ponownie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zostać zjedzony przez własne wyrzuty sumienia.

– Powiedzmy, że ratując ci życie i wcześniej uciekając z domu, spaliłem za sobą wszystkie mosty – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Dopóki nie uratujesz świata, jestem skazany na ciebie.

Potter przyglądał mu się uważnie przez dobrą minutę, aż w końcu skinął głową, najwyraźniej akceptując jego wytłumaczenie.

Draco uświadomił sobie, że wstrzymywał oddech w oczekiwaniu, dopiero gdy z ulgą wypuścił powietrze.

 

&

 

Hermiona podniosła się na nogi pośpiesznie, rzucając książkę na drewniany stolik i dopadła okna. Jedno z zaklęć monitorujących, które postawiła wokół domu, zabrzęczało cichym dzwoneczkiem. Ktoś w promieniu pół mili użył magii. W ogródku nie zobaczyła Harry’ego, więc chwyciła różdżkę i ostrożnie wyjrzała po kolei przez każde z okien wykutych z czterech stron domu. Dojrzała wyraźnie odznaczającą się od czerwonego światła zachodzącego słońca sylwetkę zbliżającą się w ich stronę. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, gdy rozpoznała charakterystyczne, czarne jak smoła włosy. Zamknęła na sekundę oczy, próbując zdecydować, co powinna teraz zrobić. Gdy je otworzyła, w myślach zabrzmiały jej ostanie słowa Voldemorta i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, panicznie przerażona, podbiegła do Rona.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi zmieszał się z odgłosem teleportacji i przebrzmiałym szeptem dziewczyny:

– Ślizgonom się nie ufa.

Severus Snape rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu i zaklął siarczyście, dostrzegając wymiętą pościel i resztki jedzenia obok otwartej książki.

 


End file.
